my imagination running wild
by lovingtwilightxo
Summary: This is just a story with the extra characters of how my friends and i would play in Nessies life RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Hi uhs this was just something i decided to do because I was bored lols.**

**wells hopefully you like it && if i can figure out how to add chapters lol. because this is my first time writing more than one thingo I'll be making kinda like a LONG LONG story lols.**

**anyways its just set about 15 years after breaking dawn and it just has how Nessie would be living and what can or could happen? make sense? if not then just read it lols. because i didnt get it either LOLs:P**

**ehhehehehe**

**wells agains hopes you like it.**

**PS i dnt own any of this twilight saga stuff only some of the characters:)**

* * *

"Nessie!"Mummy called for me from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I responded, while chucking on my favourite leather jacket that Auntie Alice bought for me on our last shopping spree in Italy. Then going as fast as my hybrid self would go down the stairs and right into my gentle mother.

Well actually you could drop the gentle and replace it with TERRIFYING vampire. I shiverd.

"NESSIE! what is this the 100th time you've been late because of your late night sneekings". she shrieked at me.

"Sorry mum and hey like you've got an excuse, I remember your stories with Daddy". I replied and it so happened to soften her up just a little bit. PHEWPH!

"I'm sorry baby I know I promised to understand you and Jacob but I never thought I would feel this way. Your father was right this is hard". Mummy replied with a wishful tear that would of fell down my mother's angelic face. When I saw how she felt I ran straight into her hard yet comfortable embrace and tears started to fall.

"Oh mum! *sniff* I'm sorry *sniff* I.....pr....pr..."

"Sssh..Ssh.. it's ok baby I know, I know". and that was all she said as she held me as I let my tears fall. I'm sure if they could a stain would appear.

After about 10 minutes of crying in my caring mothers arms I smelt something...*sniff* _mmmmm_. Woodsy and musky AAHH! now that only meant one thing!

JACOB!!!!!

"Ness....Ness. you okay?" he asked with a face.

"Oh shut up you!" and pounced on him planting a playful yet passionate kiss. _MAN HE TASTED YUMMY!_ then I heard a growl come from underneath me.

_Oh crap! I let him hear me AGAIN! _

_Oh well time for some fun_ I thought and started to giggle as my hands started to explore his long hard torso.

_oooooo your ABS is that another set coming in I LIKE!. _Then a sudden growl came from behind me and it definitely wasn't mum or Jake _Uh-oh!._

"Ehem!" Daddy interrupted our little lip lock ok that was a lie more like a hot and steamy makeout session. I giggled and daddy rolled his eyes.

"I suggest you get a move on or else you'll be late to school Nessie. Jacob". Daddy nodded to Jake then started to glare.

"Daddy please stop it's my fault" I said as I led Jake out to the garage.

"What am I driving you today?" he asked with a teasing look.

Gosh just because I didn't let him drive last night ARGGH!.

"Oh shut-up you I didn't let you drive last night because you didnt know where we were going" I replied a hmph!.

"You could of told me the directions" Jake said while wrapping his arms around my waist and nibbling on my ear. I groaned.

"Ok unless you want daddy out here I suggest we get in the car unless you want to run?" I asked teasingly with an eyebrow up.

"Now that wouldn't be very obvious, that I was a werewolf and that you were a hybrid would they?" he replied sarcastically.

"No they'd think we were FREAKS!" I said back laughing.

Then out came his barking like laugh and that breathtaking smile.

His smile was like the sun rising for the first time it was breathtaking. The only bad part of this was that not only did I find him breathtaking so did others ARGH! it got me so ready to jump at any girl who looked at MY JACOB the way i did. So that they knew to back off I always made sure he gave me a kiss that always had there mouths dropping and their eyes popping out. I found it hilarious and Jake just loved the random kisses I'd give. Just like when the stupid blonde with big boobs had tried to....

"Ness?" Jake asked while shaking my shoulders.

"Oh sorry, so what car should we take hmmm..?"

"How about the Mercedes?" he asked. What is with this boy he always wanted the Mercedes and if not that then the Porsche. Oh well i didn't really care because I loved fast cars to but whenever I urged for the volvo he'd say no, I was guessing it had to do with the fact that it was Daddys. Oh wells.

"HELLO WAY TO STAY INCONSPICUOUS JAKE!" I replied and out came those puppy eyes ARGH!.

"FINE!" I said stomping towards the car and chucking the keys at his face which ended up scratching his cheek. I promised and repeated in my head _I DO NOT CARE IT'S HIS FAULT I WILL NOT COMFORT HIM HMPH!._

Then as I stepped into the car out came those adorable puppy eyes well that was an understatement it was more like the WHOLE FREAKING 101 DALMATIONS like wtf? **(A/N ****get it cause i dont lols)**

Gosh Jake and his awareness of my weakness to that look and so I gave up and kissed the almost healed scar.

"You baby!" I whined.

"That stings Ness one more!" he asked with the face again.

"Must I if I do I'm going to be late"

"We are not leaving this garage until I am healed FULLY!" he replied with his pearly whites.

So I gave in once more and stretched up to kiss his cheek but he was to fast and his lips met mine AGAIN! but this time I was hungry and I stuck my tongue into his waiting mouth and ran my tongue all over what I could to state where my territory was. I giggled.

After a few minutes we tore our lips away reluctantly and Jacob chuckled and I raised an eyebrow as he started the car.

"Daddy?" I asked and he nodded which had me blushing a bright pink as I looked back at the house.

**Ok I want to know what you think.**

**I only wrote this because I was bored and my friends want me to write another chapter with them in it. They want me to add there lovelies;) and write out how they should turn out lols.**

**well anyways hopes you guys liked this and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review:) lols**

ilyPG.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi agains well you know why I'm writing this because of how my friends wanted me to lols:)**

**well hopes you like it:)**

* * *

"Ness...Ness?" Pam asked while shaking my shoulders. What is with the shaking, is today shake Renesmee or something gosh.

"Stop shaking me FAR OUT!" I yelled and everyone started to stare.

"Excuse me, miss Cullen is there a problem?" Mr Devanti asked through his stupid beard far out its called a shaver.

I heard Raelene giggle. '_Gosh stop reading my mind you smelly dog' _I thought back harshly and I heard a groan from where she was.

"Uh nothing sir sorry". I said giving Pamela the darkest glare I could give and she cringed away and it was silent for the last 15 mintues of Science.

* * *

"Nessie would you talk to me it's not like I did anything wrong and plus it's not like I asked elaine to brain wash you like ehem Raelene!" she said shooting a teasing look at Rae. I groaned.

"Fine." and a smile spread across Pam's face.

"Ok, now that this drama is over I think it'd be really great if we got the boys to come with us to the Get Away Plan concert next week!" Rae suddenly said.

"Oh my gosh that would be great just as long as they can restrain themselves from phasing" Elaine said and we all started to laugh just as F.I, Stephen and Jackson came into the cafeteria. The only one missing was my Jacob *tear*.

"Hey girls!" the three said as they kissed and hugged their imprints.

These were the times I just wished that my boy was here but I know that it wouldn't be possible since Jake looked like a 20 year old but hey look at me I look like a 20 year old too.

"Guys look at Ness" Pam whispered to the others.

"No it's ok guys I'm fine". I assured them.

"Ok Ness. Well I think you should maybe go to the bathrooms and call Jake to see if he'll come to the concert next week" Rae said as she finished reading my mind.

"What concert who with, E?" Stephen asked Elaine and she giggled.

"The Get Away Plan Concert next week I know you didn't want us to go" Elaine was stopped mid way.

"That's right you ain't going without us!" Jackson said while Pam gave him a kiss to calm him down.

"Well duh let Elaine finish donggy!" Rae said punching Stephen jokingly in the arm and settling back in F.I's.

"As i was saying the concert next week, we were thinking that you guys should come" Elaine said and suddenly huge smiles spread across their faces just like I hoped Jake's would.

"You gonna make that phone call Ness?" Rae asked winking at me.

"Uh yeah see you in PDHPE". Then I waved good bye and started towards the toilets.

Man school was great but it wasn't complete without Jake.

I mean Raelene had F.I, Elaine had Stephen and Pam had Jackson. Aaah.

But then again it wasn't always like this. When we were little it was only the three wolves and the hybrid it was funny because who would think that would ever happen. Then the first day we came to high school which was about 1 and a half years ago BAMB it hit the three of them like it hit me the first time I realised I loved Jake. Then it became the 6 werewolves and the hybrid you'd think I felt left out but I didn't because they all loved me.

*BUZZ* Just as I hit the bathrooms my phone rang and it was the one person I wanted to talk to JACOB!

"Hi Jake" I said anxious.

"Aye Nessie hows school?" he asked.

"Eh schools, schools I'd rather you be here with me." i said smiling.

"Now that would be a disaster"

"What you talking about?" I asked wondering what he was going on about.

"If we were together at school I don't think I could hold myself back from attacking you or them by any chance" he said.

"Sure sure" I replied understanding what he was saying.

"So anything you want to talk about?"

"Uh did Rae already call you?" I asked.

"Ummms yeah kinda you upset?" Jake asked worried.

"No, now all I'm waiting for is the answer soo you going to let me?" I asked fingers crossed.

"Ness you know how much I'm against those concerts don't you remember last time". he said angrily.

"Yeah yeah but everyones coming including the 3 puppies" I said laughing.

"Oh Ness fine but I'm coming". Jake said.

"Well duh I wouldn't have fun without you"

"OW FAR OUT ROE!" I heard in the background.

"Uh was that Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm just helping out with the training"

"Oh okay then I'll let you get back then, see you when you pick me up or do you want me to run back with the others?" I replied hoping he'd say no I had enough of those 6 lovey doviness.

"Right as if you really want that. I'll come get you love you ness" and he hanged up.

* * *

**Finished i like this if only dreams did come true lols ACKWARDS!**

**well hope you liked it if not i don' t really mind review so that i can see what you think but I'ma be uploading chapters because I think this is really cute & i'd rather my imagination run wild lols.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

ilyPG.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

**Again I do not own any of the Twilight stuff only my friends ehheeheh:P**

* * *

Ness P.O.V

As I was walking towards PDHPE in the music blocks I was stopped by none other than the 3 wolves. Pam, Elaine and Rae.

"So what did Jacob say?"Pam asked.

"Well his coming"I replied with a smile.

"YES!"the three of them said giving each other high fives. I looked at them questioningly but just ignored them and nudged them on to class because we were already late.

"Come on you guys timazz ain't going to be happy" I replied.

"Yeah, yeah who cares" we all laughed from what Elaine said.

* * *

Pam P.O.V

"Good afternoon girls I'm guessing you've got a good excuse for your lateness" Sir said as we walked into class.

"Sorry sir, it's just that Nessie was having female problems" I replied trying to hide my laugh because we all know that Nessie just finished her periods well at least us four did.

As I turned to Nessie she had the glare again oh great! I was going to ask Elaine to help but I didn't want to wreck it more so I just gave her an apologetic smile but i promised myself that later on I was going to tell her why I used her as our excuse.

"Oh okay alright take your seats girls" he replied with a hint of a blush in his cheeks, that I guessed was from how he regreted asking us and Rae nodded from my thought and we giggled as we walked to our imprints well except Ness.

I felt bad for Ness I mean she was the best friend you could every have scratch that more like BEST SISTER, us four have been tight since the days. Sometimes when I'm with Jackson during school and turn to Ness her eyes express how she feels when she's not with her imprint. I mean I know how it feels not to be with my mini J fish-head.

Good thing was that after only a few hours she'll be with her Jacob.

_'Rae?' _I thought and she turned to look at me so that I knew I had her attention.

'_Get Elaine and Ness I feel like leaving class early and I know how Ness wants to get back to Jake" _I said winking at Rae and she just smiled and whispered to F.I and Elaine without sir even knowing.

"Now what are you doing Pam?" Jackson asked kissing my ear.

"Just messing with sir so we can leave early" I said smiling at myself.

"Oh Pam don't get caught"

"Puh-lease have I ever" I said smiling and sneaking a kiss on Jackson's lips while Sir turned around.

"Oi girls" I whispered in Jackson's embrace.

"What Pam?" they asked in unision.

"Rae play with the lights, Laine mess with there minds and Nessie I know you're annoyed with me but just run out..."I was held at mid sentence by Rae.

"Jake's waiting for you outside I texted him before" Rae finished with a wink and Nessie just smiled. And we all knew what that meant, it meant that she was going to bolt out of here with nothing stopping her not even the building itself and I giggled.

"Go!" I ordered and suddenly the lights started to flicker and turn on off while the girls in the front row were starting to scream while I had Sir starting to stare at the board because I had the chalk crumpling right infront of his eyes.

Then suddenly I heard Elaine scream "Everyone get out the roofs going to collapse" then soon the whole classroom was empty and we all started to laugh and ran outside. Just as we promised Jake was outsiding waiting for Nessie so that we could all run back to the beach to end the day.

**That chapter was just a fill because I was kinda bored lols.**

**anyways review please:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jacob P.O.V

*Beep Beep* I receieved a text message from Rae I wonder whats wrong now.

_Jacob come pick up Nessie in bout 10 minutes where going to get out of class early and don't go all Alpha on me because we know how much you want to see her so get your big brown tail down here._

_ily. RAE xoxo._

Yes! man do i owe those girls alot because they always did whatever was best for me and Nessie.

I started on my run and took my pants and tied it around my ankle and just dropped my shirt on the floor and started the run slow or else I'd be there to early. When I was deep in the woods and sure no one could see me i phased.

_'Hey Jake!' _

_'Oh hey Seth I thought you were with Arie?' _I thought.

_'Oh she needed to rest so I decided to run the perimeter' _

_'Oh alright. Well I'm off to pick up Ness' _I replied.

_'A little early are we now Jakey?' _Seth joked.

_'Ha ha not funny Seth you know how it feels not to be with your love for this long' _I barked back.

_'Of course I know how it feels, it's all you think about when your not with her even if it's 5 minutes'_

'_Oh shutup! I'll see you later Seth say hi to Arie for me' _I replied.

_'Fine see yah and will do say hi to Ness for me and the others' Seth said._

Then I was off again a little faster because Seth was right I can't wait to see my beautiful Ness.

* * *

Nessie P.O.V

'JAKE!' I said jumping into his waiting arms.

'Hello to you to sweetie' Jake said giving me a gentle kiss, I wanted more but I had to behave infront of the others.

'Ok i think we'll leave you two love birds alone we'll see you by the bonfire laters' Rae said tugging F.I along to the woods.

'Yeah same here' Elaine answered doing the same thing and as did Pam and Jackson.

'Hold it PAM!' I called, I definitely was not letting her leave without an explanation by why she used me as our excuse.

'Oh Nessie your not going to start again are you!' Pam whined.

'Start explaining wolfie' I said.

'Fine well i couldn't use myself because I did that last week , I couldnt use Elaine because everyone knows she doesnt have them yet even sir does which is weird I mean who would of told him..." she was starting to babble.

'PAM!' i stopped her and she looked at me with the same eyes Jake would give me but they weren't as effective but still very convincing.

'Fine Pam your free go on with Jackson but next time you are so dead!'I threatened.

'I promise' Pam said crossing her heart and giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before grabbing Jackson away from Jacobs attention.

'What was that all about?' Jake asked.

'Oh nothing really' I said smiling.

'Alright. So you ready to be beaten?' Jake asked teasingly.

'Pfft what are you going on about me beaten puh-lease are you ready to cry Jakey' I said winking and bolted towards the forest.

'HEY THATS NOT FAIR!' I heard Jake yell from behind.

'I never said I was going to play fair' I laughed back.

I could hear him approaching closer and so I decided to twist my route around to play with his mind. But as I ran through a patch of light I realised that I was in quite a magnificent shaped patch of grass with beautiful flowers surronding the outside and vines and trees enclosing it. This area looked so beautiful and it reminded me of a story Mummy and Daddy told me about when I was little. It was the story of when Daddy showed Mummy how he could sparkle and control himself, it was quite a nice story.

I heard Jake stop behind me and asked, "Uh Ness you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good, this is the Meadow isn't it Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah I wouldnt think it would still look like this" he replied looking around.

"You've been here before without me?" I asked.

"Yeah before like a long time ago"

"Wow it's looked like this for a long time wow!" I was speechless it was beautiful just like my parents said.

"Do you want to stay here for a little while Ness" Jake asked me.

"Uh yeah if you don't mind it's just so peaceful looking" I answered and plomped myself on the floor and landing in Jakes lap.

"You know Jake I hate it when I'm away from you for to long it's really annoying" I confessed.

"I feel the same way sweetie" he replied and kissed the back of my head.

We sat there until the sun started to set and the trees started to shadow over us.

After sitting there for that long in Jakes warm embrace it was like I was in my own little world it felt nice and I knew that I would never want to be anywhere else

* * *

Raelene P.O.V

When F.I and I got down to the beach in less than 3 mintues which was a new record YES! we headed for the water after we phased. We'd seen each other naked like how many times so we didn't bother changing into our trunks until Elaine, Stephen, Pam and Jackson came out. Thank fully they were in there swimmers or else I would feel like an idiot even though I looked like one already.

_'EEWW Rae put some clothes on you nasty!' _Pam said covering her eyes and hugging Jackson.

_'RAELENE EWW! WTF? why be nudie for its not even night time GOSH there are little kids coming by' _Elaine said laughing.

_'Nice F.I you score'_ Jackson winked back at F.I and I growled.

_'Don't worry Rae I'll straigten him out' _My baby thought.

"Love you noob" I said kissing his beautiful soft lips that just molded with mine wonderfully.

* * *

Raelene P.O.V

After our swim by the beach we all headed up to the bonfire.

I saw Claire and Quil, Seth and Arie, Embry and Leah, the youngens of Sam's pack: Tommy, Ralph, Roe, Jerome, Siste and Aranoe and lastly Jake and Nessie who were talking to Seth and Arie.

'Hey you guys!' Seth greeted.

'Hey!' we all replied.

F.I and I walked over to Claire and Quil, apparently F.I wanted to talk to Quil and I felt like speaking to Claire I mean I haven't seen her for about month since their honeymoon.

After all the talking, singing and dancing we decided to howl at the moon because it was the full moon tonight. Our special night to howl we all started to phase except for Nessie and Arie they just sat together watching us phase and howl.

I'm sure I heard a rustle from a few feet in the forest.

_'Sssh keep it down you guys alright T-bone take your side down to the beach I'm sure most of the pack is there and I'll have the vamps down by the Cullen house it's just up there so give us a howl if needed'_ I heard an unfamiliar voice.

I started to worry and I'm sure the others heard what I did to and soon Seth and Jacob were with Arie and Ness.

I saw Ness with her phone out calling who I was sure was her parents to warn them I was hoping Ness could reach them before whoever they were did.

**LOL finished how funny this are all soo random all of these chapters are just me being bored writing lols well..**

**REVIEW PLEASE and please tell me what you think so I can see lols.**

**ilyPG.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:)**

_I saw Ness with her phone out calling who I was sure was her parents to warn them, I was hoping Ness could reach them before whoever they were did. _

**Nessie P.O.V**

It was so weird. One moment we were having fun talking, howling at the moon (well the pack were while Arie and I just stared) then the next Jacob was barking at me to call my parents.

"Hello Dad?" I asked hesistantly.

"Ness? oh thank god Ness are you alright?" Dad asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, whats going on one minute we were having fun then the next minute Jake said to call you"

"Ness, everything will be alright ok. Just all of you get here to the house now ok. We'll be waiting but hurry!" Then dad hanged up. What the? *rustling*

"Jake?" I whispered and stared at the forest where the rustling came from.

"Jake we have to all get back to the house now, Daddy said there waiting" I told him sternly but quietly.

He whined and I jumped on his back.

**Jacob P.O.V**

_'You guys heard what Edward said we have to get back to the house but Quil and Seth bring Arie, Claire and all of the youngs wolves to Billy's his with Sam okay.'_

_'But Jacob!.' _Everyone started to whine in my head. I know there wasn't much action going on the reserve but I'm not letting my Nessie,Claire,Arie or even the young wolves fight something or someone i don't even know.

_'I don't care GO!.' _I ordered back then we were on the run back to the house.

It will only take us at least 5 minutes to get back to the house, i pray that nothing happens in those minutes.

We ran through the forest faster than lighting. I'm sure those uninvited guests couldn't catch up and if they could man they were gifted.

_'Jake would you stop being so up yourself!' _Embry said.

_'Yeah Jake stop jinxing!'_ Raelene backed up.

I whined.

"Dont worry Jake everything will be alright" My Nessie comforted me.

Looks like my prayers were answered because we made it back to the house safely.

_'EDWARD! where here what's going on' _

'All of you phase, we all need to talk to you, there's clothes on the porch' Edward yelled back.

_'Jake wait.' _Elaine said.

_'What are you talking about? Edward said to phase and I ain't in the mood to piss him off'. _I replied.

It was quiet for a few seconds.

_'Yeah Jake wait something doesn't feel right or smell right'_ Pamela said.

I started to sniff the air and so did everyone else including Ness I thought she looked really cute.

_'JAKE FOCUS!' _Everyone yelled.

_'Sorry'_ I replied and got back to sniffing.

'Jake I don't know if you guys have realised but did Dad sound abit off pitch?' Ness whispered hesitantly.

She was right Edward sounded way to comforting I mean if they knew there was danger Edward wouldn't of asked us to all get back to the house he would of said something like circle the reserve and check the area out or something like that.

_'Your right Jake he wouldn't of said something like that' _Jackson thought obviously listening in.

_'Jake I don't know if I'm right but I think we should get out of here'_ Raelene thought.

_'But where is Edward and everyone if that wasn't him' _I wanted answers, none of this makes sense.

'JAKE!' I heard someone who sounded alot like Jasper yell.

**oh yay i like this ehehheh**

**REVIEW PLS:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:)**

_'JAKE!' I heard someone who sounded alot like Jasper yell._

_RAELENE P.O.V_

We all heard what Jake heard and all saw what he saw.

About 500 metres away we could just make out 7 browny gold wolves coming right for us and behind them were the Cullens being held back by 3 small looking vamps. How ackward why haven't they attacked I've seen Alice fight a bloody bear before how could she not handle those munchkins.

_'Raelene you guys have to be careful these are not normal wolves like you. Fight in pairs its the only way to win.' _Edward said in pain.

_'You guys heard what Edward said GO! pair up and Jake tell Nessie so she knows!' _I said to them all.

I saw them do there quiet talking with her power, it was so cool how over the years she learnt that she could do what i could but only if she were touching them. Doesn't sound very useful but it did right now.

_'F.I remember partner work' _I said licking his face and he gave me his wolfy grin.

We started to get into line when Seth and Quil joined us taking there spots.

_'Aye you guys Claire, Arie and the littles ones are with Billy and Sam, they said be careful and if we need any help just howl.' _Seth said showing us what happened at Sam's house.

_'Okay good, you guys heard what we have to do right?'_ Jacob asked not wanting to repeat it all again.

_'Don't worry Jake we heard. Partner work!' _the two said in unision.

_'Jackson babe relax leave it for later' _Pam said cheekly.

_'You guys focus we need your heads in this'_ Leah said.

When everyone was focused we realised that these 7 wolves were circling us and I saw that on each wolve there were different coloured highlights on their browny gold coats. One had black highlights, another had blue (okay?), another with grey, the nearest one had pink (wow that's different), then the last two that were just getting into line had caramel and the other had light blonde.

_'How weird are their coats guys?'_ I thought.

_'Maybe when their human they have those colours?'_ Pamela said.

_'Makes sense'_ Elaine said.

_'Alright you guys focus' _Stephen said.

For some reason we all had our own wolves to keep an eye on. I had my eyes on the light blonde one and apparently so did F.I.

GO TEAM! and I heard F.I snicker.

'Be ready you guys they'll attack at any point and remember what Daddy said' Nessie whispered low enough for us to hear but not for them to.

Man these wolves were taking to long.

_'LETS TAKE THEM NOW IM GETTING SICK OF THIS CIRCLING WHAT KIND OF TACTIC IS THIS MANS!'_ Jackson yelled and headed for the one in blue highlights.

_'NO!'_ I heard Pam yell and the next minute Jackson was on the ground and Pam was fighting off the blue one.

Suddenly they all came at us and the light blonde one came for me but i ducked and it landed on all fours snarling at me. F.I went for its shoulders while I distracted but the wolf was to quick for us and he ducked again and I collided into F.I, it hurt like hell and probably broke something but whatever it was, felt like it was almost healed

_'You alright Rae?'_ F.I asked worried. He was so cute when he thought there was something wrong with me.

_'I'm fine sweeety go finish that wolf'_ I told him assuring and he sure enough went at it with all he had.

As I started to get up I saw Nessie and Jake fighting off the pink one, they seemed to be on the upper hand in that fight.

Then I was hit in the face by another stupid dark blonde wolf (**A/N DB FOR SHORT) **man that hurt freaken hell first in the shoulder now my face I'm definitely bruised.

The stupid wolf got up and so did I, we start to circle one another not taking our eyes of each other. This wolf was quite large but I'm sure I could take him.

I saw his back legs lock which only meant one thing he was ready to jump, loser I'm soo ready for you.

He jumped and i slid under him and bit into his stomache and out came blood it tasted horrible on my tongue. It just layed there limp not moving or breathing I wonder if it's going to heal quick.

_'Rae you phase and then make it phase, we need it human it will be easier to get answers out of it'_ Jacob ordered and so I did.

I ran to the tree where I had my stash and phased. I came out in just some shorts and a tank top that I know F.I will love.

As I came out from behind the tree I saw Elaine kicking the caramel wolf's ass while Stephen was just playing as back up in case something happened, it was funny to watch.

I ran over to DB wolf and saw that it had healed but not fully and it had not woken up yet so I started to talk to it.

'I don't know what your name is or why you are here but if you want to live I suggest you phase into your human form or else your going to die as a wolf' I said seriously.

_'Pfft does it look like I want to be saved by you filthy things'_ it replied.

'Fine suit yourself' I said angrily and ripped its left hind leg off. It yelped.

_'Ok...Ok....I'll phase'_ it thought.

_'Weakling!'_ another wolf said but it definitly wasn't one of the pack.

'Who said that?' I asked looking around.

_'Figure it out mind reader'_ it teased.

'Which ever one you are where going to kill you if you don't give up now' I threatened.

_'Just try wolfy'_ it replied.

I looked back to see if the DB wolf was done, and it was.

Instead of a wolf infront of me it was a male, aged 18-20 with caramel skin that was pretty banged up from what I did and like Pam said, it had dark blonde streaks in his surfy blonde haircut.

'I wouldn't move if I were you okay' I said.

'Mmmh' he just answered.

As I looked around I saw that half of the other pack had already taken out 5 of the 7 wolves. The only ones that were left standing was the black wolf who Embry was finishing up and the blue wolf who Jackson was distracting while Pam was using her powers on it.

'If....I....were......you.....I'd just give up now' the wolf I was watching said.

'Hmph well good thing you ain't me' I replied.

'Well say your prayers wolfy' it replied.

I had no idea what he was going on about but as I turned around a large brown wolf with black highlights was coming right for my head and I had no time to move.

_'Told you to figure it out!' _it said as i came for my head.

'RAELENE!!!!' F.I yelled.

I love you I thought and waited for my death.

**ehehhehe**

**REVIEW PLS:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 :)**

_I love you I thought as I waited for my death._

**Pamela P.O.V**

We all saw the brown wolf come for Rae just as Elaine used her powers to make it think that it was paralyzed and it just layed there on the ground.

I had Jackson watch the blue wolf while I ran with F.I over to Rae as Elaine took over his wolf.

"Rae, Rae, Rae, are you okay?" F.I said shaking her shoulders.

"I told you so." the stupid DB wolf said.

I punched it in the face breaking his jaw so that he can never talk again. Like that will ever happen.

She started to open her eyes and F.I kissed her.

'What a way to keep her up aye lover boy' I said and everyone laughed.

'Shut up Pam' Rae said blushing.

'Okay Okay now that we're all done lets get some answers, Elaine' Jacob ordered.

**Elaine P.O.V**

I'm on it Jake!' I replied.

I started making the 7 wolves think they were mental patients I found it funny, but they obviously didn't.

'Ok soo who are you!' I yelled.

'Don't you just love it when she's in control' Stephen said.

'Sssh your distracting her' Rae told Stephen. I giggled but kept focus.

'If you don't answer I guess your going to have problems because dead or alive we'll get the answers out of you' Ness threatened.

'That's right' I agreed.

I heard them moan.

'Ok Elaine stop with the powers give them a break' Jake said. I let my powers off.

'So you want to say anything?' Ness asked them as Quil, Embry and Seth started putting them altogether.

'Where is my family!' Nessie yelled as Jacob held her as she cried into his shoulders.

Poor Ness her family was just like mine. I think I should turn my power up just a bit.

I saw the effect the turn up of my power had on them, there eyes were literaly rolling into the back of there heads and they were biting so hard on there lips that blood was starting to roll.

'LAINE! stop!' Jake yelled.

I turned to him puzzled and when I saw Nessie her face was full of blood lust oops the blood coming off the wolves must of made her hungry.

'Sorry Ness' I said.

'It's alright E (breathe) I'm good' she replied reassuring.

'Rae anything?'Jake asked.

She didn't answer.

'Rae?' I asked.

Again nothing.

Suddenly Rae fell on the ground and F.I was right there beside her holding her head in his lap checking if she was breathing. From what I could hear and see she seemed fine but why did she faint?

Then Leah fell, then Pam, then Ness.

What is going on?

After staring at my girls on the ground unconcious I felt a wave of sleep hit me.

The last thing I remember was all the boys yelling at us to wake up.

**hmm i like this.:P**

**REVIEW PLS:)**


	8. Chapter 8

_The last thing I remember was all the boys yelling at us to wake up._

**Jackson P.O.V**

Why were the girls on the ground, they weren't dead because they were breathing it seemed like they were sleeping?.

'Pam, Pam, wake up please wake up' I said holding her limp body in my hands.

'What's wrong with them why are they like this' Stephen said as tears started to fall down his cheeks. If I didn't feel so bad I would of laughed at him for being a sissy but I was trying to hold back my tears as well.

(Flashback)

'_Oh babe why are you crying?' Pam asked wiping my tears away._

'_I'm not crying *sniff*' I asked trying to cover up._

'_Oh stop fronting, I know your crying cause I can smell it' she said bringing my eyes to hers. I couldn't help but get lost in those beautiful brown eyes. She was just so gorgeous and I couldn't help but think I was in a dream._

'_I honestly wasn't crying' I said. Crossing my fingers hoping she couldn't see through my lie._

'_Oh really you're not crying huh? Well did I forget to mention that I loved it when my boys cry because it gives me a reason to be in their arms' she replied with a huff._

'_Who are these boys huh?' I asked starting to shake._

_She laughed._

'_What's so funny?' _

'_I love it when you get jealous' she said with a cheeky smile._

'_Jealous pfft me jealous hmph' I said giving her a kiss on the cheek and tickling her._

'_St....St...Stop it!' she said slapping my hands away._

'_Ouch babe that hurt' I whined._

'_It hurt aye' she said cheekly and kissed my hands._

(Flashback finished)

*growl*

'Uh what was that?' I asked.

'Jackson behind you' Jacob yelled. I turned around and saw that stupid blue wolf coming for me again.

What the? I thought they were on the other side being watched by Seth, Quil and Embry.

I ducked and it landed infront of Jacob knocking him out.

Then the pink one came out of knowhere and ended up running right into me and all I remember was the wolf saying

'Stupid wolf should never turn your back on your enemy' and she laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:)**

'_Stupid wolf should never turn your back on your enemy' and she laughed._

**Nessie P.O.V**

'Ness, Ness, wake up' I know those cold hands and soothing voice Aunt Rose but not the one I wanted to wake me.

'Aunt Rose where's Jake is he alright?' I asked knowing that my baby would come straight away the minute I called for him.

There was silence and after a few minutes I heard crying but not from one person from 3.

I shot straight up felt the morning sun on my skin and saw Pam, Rae and Elaine crying on the couch being comforted by Seth, Quil and Embry while Leah, Uncle Em and Aunt Rose were standing behind me.

'Pam, Rae, Laine what's wrong? Why are you crying? Where's Jake, F.I, Jackson & Stephen' Then it hit me they were gone with my family. Those 7 wolves and 3 vamps took my family and my love.

I screamed so loud and fell crying into Aunt Rose's arms they were the only things that were keeping me from looking for those stupid vile, moronic, mindless and before I could finish Rae but in.

'Ness would you shut up! My heart hurts enough I don't need your thoughts' she yelled through her tears.

I got up and ran to my girls so that we could cry altogether.

'I'm sorry Rae, it's just that why, why them?' I managed to say through my hiccups.

No one answered so I just decided to let it go and so we just sat there in our huddle letting ourselves cry out what we had.

I was surprised that not even Aunt Rose, Uncle Em or even Leah, Quil, Seth or Embry broke up our huddle I guess they were just letting us be.

**Pamela P.O.V**

The minute I woke up I saw that we weren't near the Cullen's house, we were at Emily's house and I was on the couch with Rae while Ness and Elaine was on the other sleeping.

'Aunt Em?' I asked realizing my voice was full of sleep.

'No Pam she's out it's just Seth, Quil, Embry and Leah' Embry replied handing me a glass of water.

Leah? Where was Leah during that fight we sure could of used another girl. Wait did he just say Seth, Quil and Leah where were the others. Where was Jackson, F.I, Stephen and Jacob they were with us during the fight even when I blacked out.

Oh no they didn't. Then I saw black once again.

'Oh crap!' I think that was Seth.

**Rae P.O.V**

We sat together huddled crying our hearts out knowing that our men and half of our family the Cullens were gone and we didn't know how to find them.

We stopped crying after a while and I was happy that after the incident with Ness I blocked everyone's thoughts out so I could only hear mine and feel mine.

'Thank god, now girls come and have something to eat' Uncle Em said.

I wasn't sure if my girls did the same but I was definitely giving Uncle Em the dirties how dare he just say that, how would he feel if he lost Aunt Rose and isn't it he just lost his family to or was he just being cocky.

'Ow Rose!' he whined rubbing where Aunt Rose smacked him in the arm.

'Sorry girls what my imbecile yet hot of a husband meant, was that it's no use crying over this even though it feels good right now and it does trust me, but we will find a way to get them I promise you she replied with a gentle smile.

We all looked at one another and we got up together linking arms, just like when we were little.

I wasn't in the mood for eating but my stomach was definitely so I just stuffed all the pancakes and sausages down.

When were all done eating Aunt Emily was back and she came and gave us all big hugs it was very nice of her.

After she saw all our dishes she rolled her eyes and started to giggle.

'_Oh great more dishes I already had a son to look after and about 50 wolves now I've got 4 extra girls great!' _she thought.

'Oh we can help if you like' I replied hoping it would take my mind of off things.

'Oh oops guess you heard that huh?' she replied biting on her lip well the good side of her lip. You'd think her scar would scare many but really under all that was a beautiful woman who cared lovingly.

I nodded at her response.

'_Oh shit! now I can't say no can I' _she thought probably forgetting that I could read her mind because when she looked at me again she gave me a fake smile. I stifled a laugh.

'It's alright Aunt Em, if you want I didn't hear a thing and where about to get changed and go down to the beach to talk if that's alright?' I said looking at everyone in the kitchen.

'Uh I don't think' but Leah stopped Embry.

'It's alright girls I'll come get you when it's time to talk' Leah replied with a smile.

So we put our dishes in the sink and gave everyone a kiss and a hug before running up to my room that I have had for the past 12 years since my parents died.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:)**

* * *

**Jacob P.O.V**

I woke up to the smell of sweet air but not Nessie sweet other vampire sweet in an unfamiliar room. Not the type of hospitality I expected to be in if I was a prisoner or something.

'Rae Rae Rae!' F.I yelled probably sleep talking and then a big thump on the floor. I jumped out of bed on red alert.

I saw F.I straighten up and do the same then Jackson and Stephen. There was nothing in the room that looked to be harming, but where were we and first of all where were the girls?

'Uh where are the girls?' Jackson asked all groggily.

'Guys I don't smell them' Stephen said worriedly.

'What do you mean you don't we we were with them when they were unconscious and then.' I stopped and pulled up the silk pajama shirt I was wearing and unveiled a patch of skin that looked untouched or hurt, but I remember some big pain in that area.

'Jake I know this isn't the time to joke but do you mind covering up your manly abs.' Jackson joked, I shot him a dirty look.

'Hey I said I didn't mean to joke and I didn't need Raelene's mind reading power to know what the others were thinking.' He replied lifting his hands as if he were being arrested.

'Sorry mans, I'm just feeling a little tense about this whole thing.' I apologised.

'Its all good, uh Jake since your all alpha and stuff. Does the feeling of half your body is missing?' Jackson asked sadly.

I didn't think about it til now but Jackson was right I didn't feel a hundred percent and I felt like half my body and self was with Nessie. I felt my body start to crumple but there was a knock at the door and as if there was no pain from missing our imprints we were on guard once again.

* * *

**Stephen P.O.V**

We all heard the knock at the door because we were all staring at it with alert, but we definitely weren't expecting who came through. A little female asian vampire came in with a smile followed by another female European vampire and a tall girl with russet skin like us who happened to have Pink highlights in her black hair.

I didn't realise until they were standing side by side that they were wearing the same things only different colours. It reminded me of our early imprint days those four you's to wear the same outfits only different colours thanks to Aunt Alice. I felt my heart start to hurt again.

'Oh pull it together lover boy' the Pink wolf sneered.

'So you read minds huh' I growled back.

'No I can just feel your emotions on me and they ain't that pleasant' she replied.

Good at least I can play with her emotions.

'Now now Pattie calm down.' The European looking vampire said coming forward with a friendly look on her face.

'What do you want with us' Jacob asked still on guard.

'Well hello Jacob the Alpha no?' she replied with an Italian accent.

Jacob nodded in answer.

'I see there will be little words with us, well I am Stephanie you may call me Steph' she replied once more.

'I don't care what your name you stupid bloodsucker what do you want with us' Jackson said angrily.

'Now, now just so that you know I am just like the Cullens I only feed animals but I do have the occasional human every now and then.' She giggled. ' and I wouldn't mind if you toned down your attitude towards me.' The Stephanie vampire said sternly.

Just as she said me Jackson was thrown across the room and being held up against a wall, but there was nothing their attacking him. I sniffed the room wait there was another wolf in here not just the Pink one.

As we stood shocked staring at Jackson suddenly F.I phased and he was running over to where Jackson was smelling the ground and then Jackson was dropped with a thud catching his breath while F.I was backed up in a corner unconscious. WHAT THE?

'Stupid wolf noone beats Cee' Pattie smirked.

'Pattie shut up do you want them to help us or what?' I heard Stephanie whisper to Pattie.

'Yeah Pattie tell Cee to calm down he never backs down from anyone but you' the little asian vampire whispered for the first time.

'Fine. Christopher calm down please lets go back to our room'. Pattie said lovingly to the side where Jackson and F.I were writhing in pain.

Suddenly Pattie jumped and a giggle escaped her when a man who I guessed was Christopher who looked about 20 appeared behind Pattie chucking her on his back and running out of the room.

'I'm sorry about your friends Jacob, I didn't think Christopher would be in any hearing distance he is very protective of his imprint Pattie and it is hard to stop him, he is how do you say stubborn for a wolf.' Stephanie replied.

'I'd say it was okay but it isn't.' Jacob replied rudely.

'Well I see the air is a bit tense we'll be back later on' Tamlyn suddenly said from where she was standing.

'Yes, yes you are right well I know for a matter of fact that you wolves can have quite an appetite so be ready in about 20 minutes and I shall be back to bring you down for some lunch' Stephanie replied with a smile.

What kind of hospitality is this? I thought we were prisoners, I mean the fight and then leading us to wherever the hell we are. I need my E, I need her to tell me that everything is alright and that she loves me.

But she isn't here and she can't tell me any of those things. I fell to the ground crying when Jacob came over and gave me a comforting hug, like a brother gives to another brother non-sexual.

* * *

**Stephanie P.O.V**

'Do you think they will join us Steph?' Tam asked me as we walked back to the others.

'I dearly hope so. I've waited 15 years for this and I need them to help, both the wolves and the Cullens.' I replied finishing the conversation in my head.

If they don't join then we'd literally be going in as a suicide mission, if we went to take down the Volturi. I mean the Cullens did it when their daughter was going to be killed but yet there was no fight then it was just like a court case that I've seen many times throughout my life.

'Steph uh Steph?' Tam asked tugging on my arm. I looked to her.

'Are you going to tell them about our plan? And are we seriously going to feed them?' Tamlyn asked me.

'Well I don't know about your first question but for your second of course we are going to feed them if we don't they might die do you want that because I don't.' I replied.

She said something under her breathe that sounded like 'well you don't but some of us wouldn't' but I wasn't quite sure. Tamlyn is my best friend and I don't want to start a quarrel with her even though she is being annoying.

**Hmmmmm.**

**I hope you liked it Tamlyn ahahahah:P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11

* * *

**

**Nessie P.O.V.**

I just wanted to be placed in a cave where there was no light or even air. I'd say that I wanted to die but I don't because somewhere out there is my Jacob he is out there with my heart and family. I WILL FIND HIM.

We walked into Rae's room all with dim faces, we didn't say anything we just all fell in our spots. Rae and Elaine fell on the bed while Pam and I fell infront of the door.

We sat there head's touching just staring out the window not knowing what to do except cry and wish that our imprints were safe and being well taken care of. I wanted Jacob to come running through Aunt Emily's door and scoop me up into a hug like when I was little and came to play.

But it wasn't going to happen.

'You guys?' Pam said breaking the silence.

'Mmmhm' we all replied at the same time.

Then suddenly we broke out into fits of laughter.

We sat there laughing, not knowing what at but just laughing for the sake of it. It felt nice from all the sulking, maybe Aunt Rose was right, there was no use in crying.

'Yeah maybe your right Ness we shouldn't be crying we should be happy that for a first where the ones that get to save the day we are the boys knight in shining armor' Rae said placing a smile on each of our faces.

'That's right now let's get change because I stink!' Elaine said jumping and heading straight for Rae's dresser.

'Eeew with my hybrid senses I'm sure I could smell you from wherever Jacob is' I said giggling.

Elaine shot me a dirty and I just stuck my tongue out at her.

'Both of you shut up let's go down to the beach before LEAH comes up here and kicks us out' Rae said winking.

_Let me guess Leah said that we better not be sulking anymore and to get down to that beach now_ I thought.

'Yep sure did!' Rae replied.

It took us only 10 minutes to be dressed and out of the house.

Though we were happy than this morning we definitely weren't in the mood to get all dressy so we all came out in trackies and singlet's **(outfit on profile)**, it was sunny outside so it didn't make us look too weird and also because if the boys weren't here to admire the way we looked then who cared. I felt my face fall.

'Ness don't go all wooly mammoth on us come on brighten up we need to be strong for us and for them.' Pam said throwing her arm over my shoulder as I leaned in smiling.

She was right we needed to be strong.

'So what are we going to do?' Pam asked.

Now Pam wasn't the brightest girl around she could be smart when she wanted to but she could also be the dimmest girl I've met but hey that's why I loved her so much, and I had to say Jackson was the perfect one for her.

We all looked at her giving her the _what do you think where going to do_ look and she just gave us her face that said _Ok, Ok, just asking_, and we just rolled our eyes.

I wasn't sure what time it was but there were a few people hanging out at the beach, even some of the jocks were down by the beach. But they weren't the nice jocks, they were the slutty I know I'm hot jocks all they thought about all day was which girl they were going to get with and all that stuff.

None of those guys ever came to us if Jackson, F.I or Stephen were around, but they weren't here right now so I was hoping that their absence doesn't mean they'll try anything.

* * *

**Raelene P.O.V**

I blocked out everyone's thoughts except one of the little girls down by the beach building a sandcastle.

I know it sounded weird but I needed some happy thoughts, not that the girls were thinking happy but I needed the real happy like living it right now happy. Just like the little girl was doing. She had blonde curly hair that would bounce everytime she clapped her hands because the castle would stand it was so cute and her thoughts all made me giggle.

They were all like YAY I finally made it stand or aww it fell, it was cute because that was all she would think over and over again.

'Well hello there Miss Raelene' I heard an unfamiliar voice come from behind me.

I suddenly let myself hear everyone around me the first thing I heard was.

_Raelene how come you didn't warn us!_ Elaine yelled.

_Why now! I just want to push that boys nose into his brain_ Ness thought.

I tried not to laugh but a giggle escaped my lips. For some odd reason he thought I was flirting wat the?

_So you like that huh? Man I'm getting something today and it's only 11 score!_ He thought. LIKE EWWW.

Before I could say anything Pam came and pushed me behind her. Oh great his going to get it.

'Well hello there Michael' Pam greeted batting her eyelashes and sounding his name as Mi-che-al.

'Hi there Pamela where are your boys' he asked walking closer to Pam.

_Raelene stop her!_ Elaine thought.

What was I going to do kick this boys ass yeah because that's not going to spread. Best way is to act cool.

'Oh there busy' Pam replied biting on her bottom lip.

'Damn girl you got some nice lips' he said grabbing her hips and pulling her so close that I'm sure Pam could feel him.

'Why don't you try them' she said grabbing his head, looking as if she were about to kiss him but instead she pulled his head back and almost ripped his hair out of its roots and said. 'I don't think so Mister you can kiss my lips when I touch the bottom of a cake'.

I giggled but was so mesmerized but what was happening that I saw the other boys were coming towards us.

'Should we fight?' Ness whispered so low that not even they could hear us.

'Only if they touch you the wrong way' I replied. Sounded fair they touch us we kick their ass.

We stood there staring at them coming and soon they were behind us I had Bobby the dick head emphasis on the head. That's all he wanted whenever I heard him think it was either memories or plans.

I felt him move his hand to my hip and his other to my butt. Now that crossed the line only F.I could do this.

I grabbed his hand and twisted it, I heard him yelp, but I did my best not to break a bone just bruise it. I let go and just smiled sweetly.

I looked to see Nessie and Elaine hovering over the other two who tried to feel them up.

I looked to Pam and I saw that Michael was already running for his car. We moved and let the 3 boys run after. Man that felt amazing being able to fight like this, I mean fighting with F.I. was fun but fighting for myself was even more intriguing. This feeling had me wanting to find them and beat whoever's ass took him from me in the beginning.

* * *

**Pamela's P.O.V**

After the incidence with the jocks we all sat our spot, by the forest. It reminded me of yesterday when we were having fun and then I remembered the rustling in the forest.

I ran over and sniffed the air, I could smell a faint trail, I followed the scent but it took me to a wallet. I picked it up and ran back to the girls, they looked at me like I was crazy.

'Where'd you go Pam?' Elaine asked.

'Well you know how yesterday we heard the rustling over there?' I asked as if it wasn't obvious.

'Yeah?' Rae answered.

'Oh come on and you say I'm thick I followed the trail and found this!' I said showing the wallet.

'Uh what's that?' Ness asked still with a dumb look.

'ARGH! Stop it I know I can be dumb but but but AAAH!' I yelled stomping off.

_RAELENE I HATE YOU AND ALL OF YOU I WANT JACKSON TO BE HERE AND TELL ME THAT I'M NOT THAT DUMB AND THAT I SHOULDN'T THINK DOWN ON MYSELF! _ I thought hoping she was listening and fell down by the water edge crying.

'Oh Pam we were only joking don't cry' Ness said giving me a hug.

'*sniff* I know *sniff* I don't know why I reacted in that way I'm sorry I love you guys' I apologized.

They didn't say anything instead they just kept hugging me.

A few minutes later I pulled out the wallet and everyone looked at it. I smiled because this could be the answer!

* * *

**YAY! Lols.**

**Hope you liked it, kind of was a filler:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12

* * *

**

**David P.O.V**

'Why is it that we had to go all the way to America and get those other vampires and those other wolves when we have a big enough group over here?' I asked Lina as we started on the lunch.

'How many times do you want me to say it David, because Stephanie thinks we'll fight better with them' Lina answered me.

'But why did we only take 4 of the male wolves?' I asked.

'Because they are the best fighters and they would get distracted if their imprints were around does that answer your questions.' Lina replied chucking the burger patties on the pan.

I nodded but only because she was starting to get angry at me. So I just kept chopping the vegetable for the burgers, now we've got to feed about 10 wolves good thing the vamps don't eat I giggled.

'What's so funny huh Dav?' Storm asked walking in and grabbing an apple. She was like my little sister I looked out for her while she looked out for me.

'Oh nothing Storm.' I replied and she just shrugged it off, biting into her apple.

'So.. whens Stephanie bringing the others down?' she asked me.

'In about 20 minutes I think why?' I answered.

'Oh nothing' she replied walking out of the kitchen.

I wonder what's going on in her mind.

I heard someone running back into the kitchen guessing it was Storm once again and I was right.

'What now Storm?' I asked.

'Uhmm, Dav do you mind lending me some money?' she asked shyly.

'What for?' I asked shouldn't be too hard for her to answer.

'New dress' she replied with a smile.

'Didn't I just give you money' but she stopped me.

'This is for something else.' She replied still not giving me eye contact.

I wonder, does she have a boyfriend?

'Storm do you have a um boyfriend?' I asked turning to face her.

', what makes you think that?' she replied still no eye contact.

'Well for one your asking for more money to buy a new dress even though I brought you on that shopping spree the other week. Two I don't know if you've realised but I have seen a pattern in your outing so to speak. For the past two and a half months on the 7th you go out to dinner.' Third I know that girls your age like to keep their appearances up but your just I don't know under it which is what Pattie does. Fourth' she stopped me again covering her hand with my mouth so my words would come out mumbled.

'Sssh keep it down gosh, why don't you just write a novel on me or something' she hushed.

'So you do have a boyfriend. ARE YOU CRAZY!' I yelled which had Lina running back to the kitchen alarmed.

'Sorry Lina I um turned the heat up on the patties thinking it would cook faster but Dav said well you heard what he said.' Storm assured Lina dusting it off with a smile.

I just nodded and Lina checked on the pan and walked back out telling us to check it every few minutes til the meat was cooked. Great more kitchen duty.

'Smooth move Storm' I said slapping her in the back that meant 'congrats'.

'Yeah, Yeah, now how is it me having a boyfriend crazy?' she asked with an eyebrow up.

'Is he your imprint?' I asked as if it weren't obvious.

'Oh that whole deal, I guess I'm just going to have to wing it.' She confidently said.

'Storm how long have you and this boy been together?' I asked.

'Uhm I think 3 months or something like that' she thought.

'Oh yeah because that's not going to break his heart.' I said under my breath.

'I heard that!' she yelled as she ran out of the kitchen.

'GET BACK HERE I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU MISSY!' I yelled back. Where was she off to all of a sudden, we weren't done. Oh well there's always later.

Didn't she need money but? I'd better check on those patties and after see if I even have any cash just in case.

* * *

**Storm P.O.V**

Maybe if I run really quickly I can get out of this annoying conversation with David. I loved him he was like the brother I never had, but it was just really weird having the boyfriend talk with him.

I knew what I was doing, if he was worried that I'd tell Josh about the whole wolf thing. I'd be crazy to tell him, I remember asking him what he thought about magical creatures and he was going on about how people are stupid to believe in those things and that those who do believe belong in mental hospitals, but still all my friends thought that he made me look good. Which was really stupid but I wasn't one for breaking hearts.

I made it out of the kitchen just as my wolf senses heard David say, 'Oh yeah because that's not going to break his heart'.

What was he going on about?

So I instinctively yelled back, 'I heard that!'.

Then he yelled even louder, 'GET BACK HERE I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU MISSY!'.

And so I ran up the stairs and bumped into Riana.

'What'd you do now missy' she eyed me walking down to the kitchen. I shrugged.

'STORM! Get in your room right now' I heard Fasi call.

'Coming!' I replied walking into my room, seeing a very annoyed looking Fasi.

'When was the last time you cleaned out your closet?' she asked.

'Uhm I think the other week. Why?' I asked. I remember stacking it up again and everything the other night.

'Well would you like to have a look?' she asked opening the door.

I walked over and was horrified by what I saw. My bras and undies were like spread all over, my new outfits that Dav bought me the other week were like stuffed in there. Who the heck did this?

'So now you've got nothing to say huh?' Fasi said.

'But but I fixed this' I was speechless.

'Well from the look of it not very well, get to work' she ordered walking out my room before reminding me that lunch will be in 10 minutes with the new wolves.

'Like your room?' I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me. I turned to see a very pale tall, lean but muscular man aged around 18 with messy brown hair and quite a face. I was breathless.

'Who are you?' I asked eyeing his figure, he didn't look very normal to me and his smell was to sweet that it hurt my nose.

'I'm Edward Cullen, one of the vampires your family friends took.' He asked walking closer. I stepped back, vampire? So that's why Aunts and Uncle smelt funny.

'Well what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with Aunt Stephanie, Aunt Tamlyn and Uncle George?' I asked getting ready to phase. He looked at my shaking body.

'Calm down, Storm' he spoke. How'd he know my name?

'I can read minds, now I'd like to ask you something' I hadn't realised but he was standing right infront of me.

I didn't know what to do so I opened my mouth to yell but instead I cold hand was clasped over it.

_If you can really read my mind I suggest you go back to your room or else you're going to be one dead vampire._ I thought harshly.

'Now, now if I got up here without them knowing what makes you think I can't get away?' he replied.

_True but you run they'll get you again._

'What do you mean they'll, don't you help them?' he asked.

_No I don't because they think I'm too young and they don't want me to get hurt_. _Oh and also because I'm against what they did._

'Oh I see you remind me of my daughter Nessie.' He replied sadly.

_Oh I've heard about your daughter, she was all my family was talking about for like a week. _

'You were talking about my Nessie why?' he asked taking his hand of my mouth and spinning me around.

I caught my breath and started.

'Well they were saying that to get you the Cullen's and those 4 wolves we had to get all of you distracted. So they came up with a plan that had you guys worrying about Nessie to much so that we could slip through and well you know the rest.' I confessed.

'Stupid dogs' he whispered to himself.

'Hey I heard that!' I replied.

'Sorry a force of habit, Oh and sorry about your closet.' He apologized.

'It's alright, but I have a question how'd you get up here so quick and do all this without getting noticed?' I asked.

'Oh well besides mind reading I'm quite a fast runner, but it was hard trying to get in here without them smelling me' he chuckled.

'Alright buddy' I replied.

'So why is it they don't let you join them in there _plans_' he asked. Anymore questions gosh.

'Actually I have a few' he answered.

'Oh oops. Well they don't let me because I'm the youngest and the strongest here. Also because I'm against what there doing.' I answered.

'What is it they are doing?' he asked.

'They haven't told you?' I wondered. I mean I saw and fixed the room they gave them I'm sure they would of said something by now.

'Well I'm sorry to say they haven't, oh and the rooms are quite beautiful, my mother Esme would love to meet you and talk interior design.' Edward said.

'Really maybe later, you should just ask them yourself I've already told you enough, if they found out I said anything I'd be dead,' I replied.

'Oh your brother David is coming I should leave, please don't say anything. Because I need your help well…my family need your help, I need to be back with my daughter Nessie and I'm sure if you met her and her friends, the wolves imprints you'd be the best of friends.' He said as he vanished from right infront of me.

Man he was fast and just in time.

*Knock Knock* 'Storm come on it's lunch and Steph's bringing the wolves down, oh yeah have you seen my wallet?' he said through the door.

'Coming, I'll meet you down there and no I haven't seen your wallet' I replied and I heard his foot steps fade.

How cool would that be to have real friends, friends that didn't make you date a guy that only made you look good and because you had a really nice house and cute older brothers well at least that's who they thought they were.

I know this sounds creepy but Edward just had this pull towards him even though I knew that I shouldn't of been talking to him or even tell him about the plan but he was very nice and he seemed like the perfect father. Whoever this Nessie was she definitely was one lucky girl.

* * *

**Okay that was well actually I don't really know what that was? **

**I don't even know why Edward popped up I guess to get some info.**

**Oh yeah Storm is against the whole take the Cullens and the other wolves away from there homes and stuff.:)**

**Hopefully if I'm not half asleep next chapter will contain the main plot in there lols.**

**ilyPG.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 :)

* * *

**

**Alice P.O.V**

'I wonder if they caught Edward?' I asked Jasper.

'What do you mean you wonder? can't you see him?' he asked looking worried.

'Well obviously I can't since there's all these wolves near.' I said smacking his arm.

'Alice please tell me Nessie is alright!' Bella asked sitting beside me.

'I'm sorry Bella, but I can't see anything all my visions are blurred and plus you know I can't see Ness very well.' I replied coming out of Jasper's embrace and holding Bella in my lap, she needed me right now.

'I don't understand this! what do those three vampires want with us now, I do not enjoy being taken away from my home without a reason or explanation .' Carlisle started to rant.

'Honey please calm down I'm sure they will explain it soon.' Esme said starting to calm Carlisle down.

Suddenly I had a vision.

_'What do you want with us' Edward asked._

_'Only one thing and we hope you agree to it because, you agreeing to it will make your stay here much more easy so to say.' A tall male vampire who came by this morning named George said._

_Then suddenly the picture shifted and I saw Rosalie and Emmett talking to who I think was Nessie about coming to Australia?_

What the? why would they be coming to Australia? Are we in Australia?.

'Uhm by any chance do you guys know where we are?' I asked out loud.

'Well from the smell in the air and from my past history with those three vamps we should be in Australia. Why?' Carlisle answered confidently.

'Because I just had a vision on that George guy saying that it would an easier stay for us here if we agreed to something and also I saw Rosalie and Emmett telling who I think was Nessie that they were going to Australia' I answered.

'Rose and Em wouldn't risk Ness like that would they?' Bella asked in my lap.

'I'm sure not I mean they don't even know what happened I remember having a vision something like this before and that was why they came back home early, but I guess those visitors missed them.' I replied.

'At least I know my baby is in good hands' she said starting to sob.

'There, There, Bells everything will be alright.' I comforted her.

'HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!' she yelled.

Then suddenly Edward came busting through the door and picked Bella up.

'Bella, Bella are you alright?' Edward asked lifting her face.

'Well, what do you think, we have been kidnapped and our daughters with Rosalie and Emmett!' she said dry sobbing.

'I'm sorry Bells, it was silly of me too *knock*.' Edward was interrupted.

'Ciao' a tall european with an italian accent came through. We all just glared at her which made her giggle. Was she like crazy or something, did she know who my husband was!

I heard Edward chuckle and Bella hitting him in the chest as she glared at the woman.

'I see you have all made yourself comfortable.' she started to speak.

'I am Stephanie the one who has brought you here' then suddenly George came running in taking his place next to Stephanie.

He was a pale, tall man aged about 23 with shiny long black hair and red eyed which meant one thing, he wasn't a "vegetarian". He stood there looking very protective of Stephanie a mate I guess.

I saw Edward nod.

'Hello there Carlisle old friend, how have you been?' Stephanie said walking over to Carlisle.

'Hi to you to Stephanie I've been great until you disturbed my peace.' Carlisle replied.

'Oh I am sorry dear friend but I only ask you for one thing you see, I knew of your encounter with the Volturi a few years back and I was hoping that maybe you could help us.' Stephanie said directly to Carlisle.

And then my vision started.

'What do you want with us' Edward asked.

'Only one thing and we hope you agree to it because, you agreeing to it will make your stay here much more easy so to say.' George said starting to speak up.

'Well what is it?' Bella asked starting to become impatient but then again with these creatures who wouldn't.

I wonder why I didn't see this?

Then suddenly I heard the boys F.I, Jackson, Stephen and Jacob coming up?

'Oh great here are the new editions hopefully you guys will be joining them.' Stephanie said with a smile.

Are these people crazy? Why won't they just say why where here already.

'Hey guys!' Jackson said coming over giving us all hugs and so did the other 3.

_Aren't they a tad bit chirpy, isn't it if they're not with their imprints they are meant to be all depressed and stuff? _I thought.

Edward nodded in response.

_Well what is wrong with them? _

Edward gave me the face that said I'll tell you later.

'Well I see you got them to agree, but it doesn't mean we will so what is it? no more distractions SAY IT NOW!' I yelled, I had enough of this I want to be back leaving normally.

'Okay relax Miss Alice, well we have brought you here to help us fight' Stephanie was suddenly stopped.

'You haven't told them, we were told like during lunch' F.I started and I just punched him in the face which definitely shut him up.

'SHUTUP SHUTUP does anybody else want to speak. Would you please let Stephanie continue!' I yelled far out. Everyone just nodded while Jasper just chuckled.

'Okay well as I was saying, we need you to help us fight the Volturi' she finished. My mouth instantly fell open was this lady crazy, she is asking us to fight the Volturi with them risking our lives for no reason what is she made out of bubbles.

'As I'm sure many of my family are thinking why is it you want to take down the Volturi?' Edward asked.

'Because they need to be stopped, I think they have run our world for too long and I think Aro deserves to die.' Stephanie finished. Oooh I wonder what happened with Aro and Stephanie RESEARCH!.

'Alice hush!' Edward said under his breath.

_Sorry _I thought.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V**

I had enough of Alice's thoughts so I blocked everyone out except for the 4 wolves and Stephanie.

Jacob's thoughts were all happy and stuff like I can't wait to take down the Volturi. Stupid wolf he should be crying over my daughter not be all happy over the fact that he was going to kill a vamp.

I was listening in on Stephanie as well she was thinking of the time when she caught Aro cheating on her. I was guessing that was the research Alice was going to find.

'Edward stop listening to my thoughts!' she ordered.

Suddenly I wasn't listening to her I was paying attention to everyone else but her, I tried to focus on her but it wouldn't work what the?

'I'm sorry Edward but I don't like you in my head while I'm having private memories. *cough* I hope you all decide to help.' Stephanie said walking out.

When she left we all started to talk.

'Is she crazy? Does she actually think we'd fight them. We've been keeping under raps for a long time now so why would we?' Bella started.

'I'm not sure Bella, but I do remember Stephanie and her power. Edward when she ordered you to stop listening to her, is it that you couldn't focus on her thoughts anymore yes?' Carlisle asked.

'Yes' I answered.

'Okay, Stephanie once worked in the Volturi with me, she was like a secret weapon and Aro's mate back then. She was the secret weapon because she can make you do whatever she wants just by her opening her mouth and saying it. Which probably explains what happened with these wolves here.' Carlisle said pointing towards Jacob,Jackson,F.I and Stephen.

Poor dogs they've been brainwashed.

* * *

**The truth is out.**

**& im not bothered to type I might take a break lols.**

**ilyPG.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14

* * *

**

**Jacob's P.O.V (Occurs during lunch when they are not with the Cullens in Chapter 13)**

'*Knock Knock*Hello wolves I'm here to bring you down for lunch' I heard Stephanie say as she walked through the doors.

She looked at us and was shocked. What's wrong with her has she not seen 4 men on the ground sad because they weren't with their imprints. Stupid vamp.

'What?' I asked glaring.

'Why haven't you changed, that is why there is a dresser full of clothes for you over there' she replied pointing to the huge wooden dresser.

'Oh well no time for that, I'm sure you guys are hungry let's go down for lunch follow me'. She said starting to walk.

I am so not going anywhere with her I'd rather starve and it seemed the boys were thinking the same thing because they didn't budge.

'I see, ehem let's go!' she ordered and the next minute we were all standing follow her through a corridor that had white walls with dark brown borders and timber floor boards that were really shiny.

As we walked I looked around taking in the area and the smell. It was a pretty short walk til we came to two flights of stairs, one going up and another down. Stephanie brought us down and I still followed even if I tried to stop myself.

I hadn't realised but as we met the bottom of the stairs a smell hit me, burgers! My stomach grumbled.

'Yeah and you weren't going to come with me' she whispered under her breath.

We walked past what I think was a living room because it contained a big screen TV, large leather couch that could fit 50 and some other things that were to extravagant to even look at.

Then came the kitchen it was huge, even bigger than Esme's kitchen but then again here there were wolves that ate, so it made sense.

'Come on, you can drool over everything after lunch, everyone's waiting for you' Stephanie said snapping us out of our trance.

'Umm, I have a question where are the Cullens?' Stephen asked quite politely. How weird? I can't feel Jasper's presence so why do I feel so calm.

'Oh they are upstairs remember the stairs going up well they are up there with Tamlyn and George. Don't worry you can see them later' she replied with a smile.

I don't know how long I've been here but it's starting to make me loopy. One moment I'm all angry, the next I'm crying, then angry again and now I'm all calm and not happy but peaceful. I feel like the girls when they're having PMS, but only difference was that I don't have Nessie to help like I was there for her.

'Jacob come on!' F.I yelled. I hadn't realised but I was still standing in the kitchen.

With my long legs within a few strides I was standing with the others and infront of the wolves who took us here. I wanted to be angry and yell at them all but I couldn't, I was still calm and peaceful.

Then I remembered that Pattie wolf could feel your emotions but could she change them like Jasper? I was starting to believe so because when I looked at her she was just glaring at me.

'Hi, I'm Storm' a russet skinned 17 year old girl who was about the same height as the girls greeted us. I was guessing that she was another wolf girl, nowadays seeing female wolves isn't so weird.

We all just smiled not knowing what to do.

'You don't have to be scared I'm only a girl, I won't bite.' She teased.

'Uh, hi Storm I'm Jacob this here is F.I, Jackson and Stephen' I introduced them, while each of them waved as I said their names.

'Storm sit back down!' a male that looked around early 20s with short black messy hair with blue highlights hissed.

When F.I saw him I expected him to attack but he didn't. He stood there with a smile

My eyes started to wander and I realised that the table they were eating on only had 8 people who I was guessing were all wolves seated with 7 seats open.

The table was a dark brown long and very elegant which matched the house very well; I wonder Esme must be having a field day with this architecture.

'Please sit and I shall introduce you to my family' Stephanie said gesturing to the empty seats.

I looked at the others but they were already seated. Okay weird. So I just followed and sat with them. There weren't to many friendly faces except for well Storm she just kept smiling and waving while her friend the one with blue highlights kept telling her to calm down.

'Okay well now that you guys are here I shall introduce the group. This here is Fasi she is like the mother of the wolves you can remember her by the Black highlights when she's a wolf.' She stopped behind Fasi and she just glared at us while Jackson waved. Man Jackson can be so dumb.

Then she continued, 'Next is Lina, you can remember her by her light blonde highlights' then she paused again for her to just force a smile at us. Then she did the same with the other 8 we only got a smile from Storm, David and Jeremiah.

After we ate the meal, which was pretty damn good, Stephanie stood up and said that she had one more thing to tell us, but I had two questions for her. Before I could speak she stopped me.

'Jacob let me say this first and for all you know your question may be answered'. I just nodded.

'Okay so the reason why I brought you here and had the wolves fight was because, well you know of the Volturi yes?' she asked.

'Yes I do.' I remembered the Volturi, they wanted to kill Ness just when she was a baby.

'Well we ask you to fight with us' she finished.

WAS SHE CRAZY! I am not fighting the Volturi with my best wolves. Plus like Carlisle said do not fight those who have done nothing to ruin your peace.

'I'm sorry but I must decline, and who are you bring me here without my Nessie and expect me to give up my life to try and kill those who have done nothing to upset my peace unlike you Stephanie.' I replied angrily. YES I feel like myself again, Pattie must be distracted or something.

'Calm down Jacob.' I heard Pattie spit and I felt the wave of calm hit me.

'Do you mind telling Pinky over here to let me feel my own emotions.' I replied calmly.

'Jake calm down' Stephen said putting a hand on my shoulder.

'I am calm Stephen.' I smiled back. Okay weird now I'm getting scared.

'I suggest you agree Jacob' Stephanie said smiling at me.

'No it's alright, I don't want to fight.' I replied sweetly.

'Jacob you and your men shall fight with us. You will take down the Volturi with us and you will not think of your imprint as will your men.' She ordered.

Weird I have the urge to fight and kill the Volturi. I looked at the other 3 they had the same look in their eyes.

Then Stephen spoke up, 'We'd be more than happy to fight with you Stephanie.' I nodded.

'Great! Now let's go up to the Cullens and hope they agree.' She smiled sweetly and started running up to the floor she said they were on.

* * *

**you like?**

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:) Continues after Chapter 13:)**

**I don't own twilight *tear***

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

For about an hour now Edward, Carlisle and Jasper were talking to the four brainwashed dogs.

While Alice and Esme were trying to pass the time by talking about the interior designs. Apparently Esme wanted to ask about who made the room, sounded like Esme always the calm one.

As they did that I sat on the bed thinking about my baby Nessie, I know that Rosalie will take care of her I mean she was like her second mother always there for her. But still I was her mother I had the right to worry.

'Hey Bella' a perky Jacob approached. Stupid Jacob not even feeling bad that he wasn't with Ness but then again he was brainwashed by that stupid Stephanie. I wouldn't mind ripping her apart and putting her body parts all over the world.

'Hi Jake.' I replied all gloomy still not looking at his face.

'Why so glum you should be happy where going to fight the Volturi so Stephanie can take over.' he replied jumping on the bed. Man he was loopy like really loopy.

'What is going through your mind right now Jake?' I asked staring at his face.

'Well I'm thinking of different ways I could kill Jane without being "burned" and how cool it would be if you guys joined us.' he answered in a childish tone.

'Really you're not thinking about Nessie?' I asked raising an eye brow at him.

'Don't say that name I'm not allowed to think of that person.' he replied darkly. The look on his face was the look that Chucky gave.

'Okay? why aren't you allowed?' I asked needing to know.

'Because Stephanie said so.' he answered returning to his happy self.

'You don't have to listen to her you know Jake.' I answered seriously.

'Yeah but it hurts if I don't.' he answered getting of the bed and walking back to where the boys were.

It hurts, what if Stephanie does that to me, stopping me from thinking about Ness. I think I'd rather die literally.

* * *

**Nessie P.O.V**

We were all on a plane well Pamela, Elaine, Raelene, Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Sam, Embry, Seth, Quil, Leah and I.

After the sit by the beach Pam found a wallet that belonged to David Arite we sat looking at the contents until Leah called us to come back.

We showed them the wallet and Aunt Rose said that Aunt Alice called her to come back because she had a vision of us in Australia, sadly they didn't make it in time to help with the fight.

Leah said that the wallet probably belonged to one of those wolves that we fought. Apparently while we were gone they came up with a plan we were going to Australia to find them and lucky for us we had their address it was a place called Tom Groggin. We looked it up on the net and it seemed like a place where Vamps and Wolves would live. It was a big mountain area near the Snowy mountains, I remember mum and dad brought me there when I was younger for a holiday. We had to stay indoors most of the time since Australia was a desert country but where we stayed was amazing and it wasn't far from the place.

So now we were on a plane to Australia about a 24 hour flight. Good thing this flight was long because we had alot of strategy to do.

At such short notice Aunt Rose only managed to book out half a plane so they couldn't hear what we talked about, but us being all supernatural we'd be fine sitting with each other but she insisted.

'Okay so this plan is pretty much suicide but right now it's all we have and we need to go all at it even if it turns into a fight alright.' Sam said falling into Alpha mode.

'Alright so Pam and Rae we need you to start high winds around the house sort of like a tornado but not as strong while Rae you need to turn off all the electricity and strike lightning, which gives us an opportunity to enter. Rosalie, Leah, Elaine and I will be entering the house to look for the wolves while Embry, Seth, Quil and Emmett will look for the Cullens. Hopefully we will take them by surprise and we have the upper hand.' he finished trying to read the expressions on our faces.

'Sounds like a plan!' Pamela said all chirpy.

It did sound like a plan but what about me?

'Ehem umm guys what am I suppose to do?' I asked a little bit hurt by the fact that I wasn't included.

'Fine Ness you can come with us.' Aunt Rose answered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15:)**

**Sorry Elaine and Tamlyn for not writing more quicker lol. & don't worry the wolves will be united soon:) lol.**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO SM. except for the plot:P**

* * *

'Fine Ness you can come with us.' Aunt Rose answered.

* * *

Elaine's P.O.V

We had finish talking strategy, it didn't really take us that long. About 1 hour top now we were just resting well most of us were anyway.

'I still don't think we should of brought them' I heard Quil whisper to Leah.

'Well you heard their proposal. They wouldn't show us what they found if we promised that they could come.' She replied.

'You know we can hear you.' I replied back glaring at Quil. He looked like he was a deer stuck in lights.

'Oh right sorry.' He said shyly faking a yawn.

_Rae is he really sleeping?_ I thought looking at her.

She nodded giggling.

_I hope our plan works _I thought starting to get tired.

'Don't worry it will' Nessie answered from behind me.

'What?' I asked stunned. She just looked at her arm which was on my back.

Oh she heard me lol.

'Yeah I did.' She giggled settling herself back into sleep.

'Elaine sweety just sleep, I know you must be feeling anxious but just rest you'll need it.' Aunt Rose whispered to me running one of her cold hands through my hair. When I first met her and she did that I bit her. I remembered that she just laughed calling me you little wolf.

I heard Raelene laugh quietly, I turned to her and just smiled.

I decided to listen to Aunt Rose and settle myself into this flight chair. This was going to be one long air ride to Melbourne Australia and then some foresty area.

Just as I closed my eyes I saw Stephen and we were resting in his bed and no we weren't doing anything, we were just staring at the ceiling then when I looked at the time I saw it was 6.30pm. Apparently I had missed this event called tournament of the minds and I started yelling at him saying,

'Why didn't you wake me! Now you have to walk me home or else Leah will yell at me' but I know that she would never.

Then it switched to us walking down his street and I for some odd reason asked him, 'Why did you do IT with Alessandra' and before he could answer I was woken.

'Elaine, Elaine wake up now.' Pamela whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes and it was very bright but it soon adjusted, and I saw that we were inside a bathroom and I was sitting on the sink top.

'Uhm. Pamela why am I sitting on the sink top?' I asked starting to get off.

'Well you slept through the entire flight and you wouldn't wake up.' She answered looking at herself in the mirror.

'So where are we?' I asked fixing myself up and realised that I was dressed in a pair of black ripped jeans, floral crop top and bloody platform booties! 'How am I suppose to fight in this' I responding trying my best to keep my voice down.

'Well plan has been changed a tad bit.' She replied doing that incy wincy bit thing with her fingers.

'What are you talking about?' I asked angrily shooting daggers at her.

'Woh Laine relax. It's sunny outside Aunt Rose and Uncle Em can't really walk out like whatever unless you want them in a science lab.' She answered while Rae and Ness came walking in.

'Oh finally your awake, god how does Stephen do it.' Ness whined standing with Pam followed by Rae.

I saw what they were wearing too. Pam was in a cream laced crop top matched with a splodge print skirt with a pair of low-cut aqua chucks while her hair was up in a pony tail.

Rae was in a Gold Lace Sweetheart Top, Dark skinny jeans and white laced Vans while her hair out.

Nessie was dressed in some very light short shorts, Giraffee print Crop top and mono shoes with her hair in a pony tail like Pams.

'Hi you guys, I heard the plans have changed, but why must I be dressed in freaking platforms and you all get to be safe in flat shoes.' I asked stomping my feet on the ground annoyed.

'Well you can run in heels while we, well you know.' Ness answered giggling, while Pam nudged her.

_Oh you guys are so dead _I thought.

Raelene bursted out laughing while I just gave them dirites.

'Good you girls are ready, man you take forever to wake up Elaine.' Aunt Rose said walking in.

'Why does she get to be in trackies!' I shrieked.

'I'm a tourist duh! Didn't you girls tell her yet?' Aunt Rose asked with an annoyed looked. The three just kept their faces to the floor.

'Alright then, Elaine we can't really get to our destination quite yet because it's about 12 in the morning, the suns shining as bright as can be. So we have to lay low for a while, well me & Em have to that is. You guys are our distraction out of here. Understand?' she asked. I nodded still glaring at the 3.

'Okay then. We saw that there was suppose to be this like model thing in this airport and we need you girls to sort of crash it in a way.' She stopped once more. I started to smile this is going to be fun.

'Yeah and you start to be all bitchy gosh much' Pamela said looking up at me.

'Alright, alright relax you guys so do you understand where I'm going Elaine?' Aunt Rose asked with hopeful eyes.

'Yeah I understand. Techincally where crashing to get attention, so you guys can run out without anyone seeing you right?' I asked with a smile. She nodded.

'Alright GO TEAM!' She yelled but not so loud that it would echo and we all ran outside of the bathroom.

I saw the airport it wasn't that big, we were in the food court and I heard my stomach grumble.

'Here laine' Uncle Emmett said passing me a burger and I just stuffed it down.

'Pig' Pamela said under her breath I decided not say anything since Aunt Rose just told us that the plan was on action because the message over the PA just went off.

'Let's go girls! Time to mess us up a fashion show.' Nessie said all enthusiastic, must be the fact that she's closer to seeing Jacob soon. Then I felt butterflies in my stomach I'm going to see Stephen soon YAY!

'Focus Elaine!' Rae said to me with a serious look.

'Now girls!' Pam screamed and we ran onto the runway mucking up all the models walking down the aisle.

Nessie was playing with the lights, music and special effects while Rae got the mic and started screaming really loud. While Pam and I just kept mucking up the models walks.

We managed to gain a huge crowd which had Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett escape without notice with Leah, Embry, Quil, Seth and Sam.

'Oh crap the security guards are coming RUN!' I heard Raelene say just loud enough for us to hear.

Then we were running as fast as lightning, literally we made it out of the airport within a few seconds. I followed Pam's scent which has us standing in a park.

'Wow that was heaps fun' Rae said taking her phone out dialling who I think was Leah.

'Hello Leah, yes everything went as plan are you guys there.' Raelene said into the phone.

'Where to now?' I asked Pam but she shushed me.

'Alright we'll meet you there at 5. Okay. Bye.' Then Rae shut the phone putting it back in her pocket.

'Okay so are they alright? Please say they are' Ness said starting to get all jumpy.

'Relax. Ness they're fine and we'll be meeting them by Perisher Blue so we'll have to change again into something not so exposing.' Rae said while calming Ness down.

'Perisher Blue?' I asked with a questioningly look.

'It's that snowy place near Tom Groggin remember on the wallet and we need to change because unless you want to fight in those heels and try not to look so weird in that outfit when people are in huge as warm coats. 'she answered starting to walk again.

'This is what happens when you sleep through important information ELAINE!' Pamela taunted me.

'Shut up you!' I replied slapping her in the arm.

* * *

**I'm starting next chapter so relax lol.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 (Outfits are on my page:) )**

**Stephanie's P.O.V**

I hope they do join us, so then I won't have to use my powers. It makes me feel so disrespected, because I have to make them listen to me. But I needed this fight to happen; I've waited too long for this.

'Stephanie you ready? I've got all the wolves.' I heard Pattie say on the other side of my door.

'Yes I'm ready.' I replied looking myself over in the mirror. I may be 150 years old but I sure do have style.

I was dressed for the moment light pink shorts, Grey and Yellow Madras Gathered shirt and some cute tribal sandals. Okay I guess it wasn't for the moment but I definitely did look fabulous.

I walked out of my room and led the group to the Cullen's room. The 4 wolves were still up with the Cullen's good thing I used my powers on them before, maybe they softened their minds up a bit.

I knocked on the door, greeted and let myself in.

They were still in the same outfits and the same position only difference was that Edward and Carlisle were advancing themselves towards us with stern looks.

'We will not join you' Edward spat at me and went back to sitting with his wife Bella.

Fine if they want to be like this, then it shall be.

'I told you that it would be much easier for you to join, I gave you time to think it over but still you say no' I was stopped by an angry Bella.

'IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU GAVE US TIME WE WILL NOT JOIN YOU!' she yelled at me.

'Shut your mouth you stupid filthy..'I stopped George.

'You will' I was just about to order them when there was some loud winds drifting up outside. That's weird there was no weather report or anything.

'What's that?' Fasi asked obviously hearing the winds.

I started to hear some rustling down stairs. What is going on?

'There's someone inside the house.' Riana answered. Nuh duh Sherlock.

Then the electricity went out, the winds started to pick up like a tornado and lightning started to hit. This isn't normal someone is making this. Raelene the wolves imprint.

'Tamlyn bring three wolves with you outside and kill whatever it is that has started this.' I ordered and out jumped Tamlyn, David, Jeremiah and Riana through the window.

'Lina and Fasi go check the racket downstairs, if it is who I think it is you should be able to hold them.' I ordered once again and they were off in a flash.

I saw the Cullens start to get up but I stopped them.

'Stay you will not fight, you will stay where you are.' I ordered. I heard them cuss but I ignored.

'What are we going to do?' Pattie asked beside me.

'We will be on alert and not fight, that's what I have the others for but when those others are dead I shall finish this.' I answered.

'Why don't we just let them free.' Storm spoke up from behind Christopher.

'BECAUSE we need everyone in this.' I spat back.

'Don't you mean you need _them_.' She answered back.

'SHUT UP' I yelled.

'Hey Steph don't yell at her like that.' Christopher said comforting Storm. I just glared at them both.

I will not let this little wolf that is immune to almost every power but mine ruin my plans.

**Elaine's P.O.V**

We were inside the moment Rae had the lights off.

_Edward we're here. _I thought hoping he heard me.

I was hit by the smell of wolves and vampires, but the good thing was that it was my babies smell and my families.

'They're upstairs!' I heard Nessie yell.

'SSssh!' I hushed as Aunt Rosalie stopped her from running upstairs.

'Okay come on you guys Ness relax please, your parents would kill me if something happened to you.' Aunt Rose said pulling Ness along behind us.

We were running quietly up the stairs until we were met with two humans.

They were tall russet skinned females aged about 19. As they saw us instantly they phased as did Sam and Leah. Aunt Rose said that I had to restrain myself because they wouldn't need me in this fight.

I felt a power coming off the wolf with light blonde hair and then I saw Sam starting to walk towards the large window that would hurt him instantly. So I did what had to be done I played with the wolf's mind.

I could feel that the wolf was trying to make Sam kill himself so I did the same but on her. She was caught; she couldn't use and hold powers off. So she dropped it and this gave Sam the opportunity to attack and he took it.

It them both when flying down the stairs ending with a crash.

As I caught my breathe back, I heard another breaking of glass beside me. I turned and saw that Leah and the black wolf had fallen outside. Nessie was instantly standing by the broken window and assured me that they were okay.

'NESSIE!' Aunt Rose shrieked.

'Will you please stay near to me your going to make my hair go grey' she whispered angrily holding onto Ness.

'Sorry Aunt Rose' Ness apologized while I just snickered. As if Aunt Rose's hair could go grey.

'Come on you guys I can smell them' I whispered tip toeing to the door that had the scent.

Just as I was about to kick open the door I was tackled to the ground. I was pretty much winded.

'Oh Fuhh?' I cussed taking in the impact.

'There's another wolf out here' Ness said getting into her fighting stance. Really I would have never known.

'Elaine, Rose get in the room Ness and I can handle this' Uncle Emmett said running up the stairs.

'What are you doing here?' Aunt Rose asked.

'Well there was a situation downstairs but it's all good because' Uncle Emmett was pushed into the wall which had picture frames falling.

'EMM!' Aunt Rose yelled about to run at him.

'Aunt Rose just go we'll be fine.' Ness said holding off Aunt Rose and then running to Uncle Em while sniffing the air.

'Come on Auntie.' I yelled and kicked the door down.

Stupid wolf that winded me, didn't get me this time did yah!

I heard someone laugh I was praying it was Edward.

'Yep it was me Elaine now get your wolfy butt in here!' he yelled from the bed that I saw had all the Cullens and my Stephen sitting on.

'Do not speak and do not move any of you!' A 19 year old European looking female ordered and then my family said nothing.

I took in the room and saw next to the European vamp was another tall russet skinned female about 18 with another that looked about the same age as me and a male vamp around the same age as the female.

'Hello I'm Stephanie you are Elaine no?' she asked. I glared at her.

'Yes it is.' I spat.

'You spoke? I thought I ordered no one to speak.' She asked surprised.

_Ordered? Is her power like mine but she has to speak?_ I thought and looked to Edward he nodded.

'Well I'm just taking a wild guess here but does your power have something to do with being persuasive or something.' I stopped still glaring at her.

'Edward' she growled under her breath.

Then she wasn't staring at me instead she was staring behind me.

I turned to see Aunt Rose moving her left hand to her right arm. Oh no she wouldn't.

I instantly attacked this Stephanie with my powers. I did my best to hold her off. It hurt like hell but I needed to do this, she will not hurt my family.

I felt her powers starting to weaken and then come at me once again and then weaken once more. Suddenly I heard all the orders she has ever given in her life, but there was one that caught my attention, the order was for these wolves standing by her. It had been an order for them to stay with her and fight with her against the Volturi.

Is that why she took our family away from us? Because she wants to kill the Volturi if so this vampire was C-R-A-Z-Y!

I was suddenly distracted. The younger girl stepped forward and started to speak her eyes started to change to a grey colour, it looked like Alice when she was having a vision, but not staring into space instead at Stephanie.

'Stephanie you will stop this' she ordered calmly, eyes still grey.

What the? I thought she was ordered to not speak or move and I thought I was the only the one that was immune to persuasive powers.

I hadn't realised but I was staring at this girl with a dumb founded face.

'What are you doing Storm' Stephanie asked hesitantly walking towards her. So her names Storm.

'Stay where you are Stephanie.' She ordered and Stephanie stopped.

I was still just standing there staring at them.

'You stupid little filthy wolf, everything I've done for you!' Stephanie yelled at her. I don't know why but I had this urge to rip Stephanie's head off for being so rude to Storm.

'It's alright Elaine. Stephanie you will be quiet and stay where you are.' Storm ordered, smiling at me. Then a male vampire was just about to attack Storm when a wolf came up behind him and kept him in a headlock. Where did he come from?

Oh thank lord for this wolf because for some odd reason I felt some bond of friendship with Storm, must be the whole shape-shifter thing. I giggled and heard someone whine.

I looked at who made the noise.

It was my Stephen he was keeping his head down and covering his ears, whereas the other 3 were just staring at Storm and Stephanie since they couldn't do anything else.

'Stephen?' I whispered and he winced in pain. I was starting to worry why isn't my baby looking at me. What did Stephanie do.

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY STEPHEN!' I yelled running to him.

* * *

**What you think:P I think its kind of confusing lol.**

**ilyPG.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 :)

* * *

**

**Storms P.O.V**

I had decided that enough was enough. Stephanie needed to be stopped, so I showed my power that I never told her about.

I was immune to her powers, she didn't brainwash me like the others I just pretended. For some odd reason now felt like the right time to do something.

I ordered Stephanie to be quiet and sit down. She did as she was told, sometimes being able to use other people's powers was fun.

I suddenly took in the environment, everyone was still under the influence of Stephanie and Chris was holding George in a headlock.

'Okay everyone except Stephanie may talk, move whatever?' I ordered breaking Stephanie's orders.

Then suddenly Pattie attacked the blonde vampire that came with Elaine.

'Pattie stop!' I ordered and they both cut it out.

'Why did you do that Storm,' Pattie started to cry from the pain that caused her because she was trying to go against the order.

'Because you will not harm them, you should of known this day would happen soon. You all know I hate what you are doing.' I answered back, because I truly did.

I remember the day she brainwashed everyone. She had rounded us all up, I didn't understand why she wanted me but she did.

I was a lonely girl, not many friends and I just wanted to belong and when I saw how nice Stephanie was to me I fell for it.

She brought me to this house and introduced me to the others, and that was how I met David. My best friend and brother from another mother. He didn't know why we were there either but that night was the night Stephanie brainwashed them.

I didn't want to leave my family, they had grown on me. I felt belonged and loved so I saw no reason to leave. I acted like I wanted to kill the Volturi when really I had no intention to, I didn't even tell David about it. This secret was one that I had to keep only to myself.

'I knew you'd do the right thing Storm' I heard Edward say coming behind me and throwing me into a bear hug.

'Um Edward can't breathe.' I said in between breaths. He put me down and I just smiled.

'So is that it?' Elaine asked in pain still staring at her hubby Stephen.

'Well pretty much. You guys are free to go I think? Stop pressuring me I'm only 16' I answered getting all whiney.

I don't know what to do I've never been treated as the head of something like this before. The most things I've been in charge were to decorate this room and to make sure my room was kept clean. Oh which reminded me

'Don't worry Storm there fine.' Edward answered my unfinished thought.

'Who's fine Edward?' a big guy said running into the room embracing the Cullens obviously his family. I smiled because I helped them, I did what I could and it came out good.

'Storm just because you have used your powers for the wrong doesn't mean every time you'll use it in the future will be the same oh and that's Emmett the big guy.' Edward said in a fatherly-tone how weird?

' Like I said you remind me of Nessie, like a daughter' He answered and I blushed for even thinking that.

'Don't be Storm.' He replied with a comforting smile.

'Dad! Momma!' a girl who I was guessing was Nessie came running in and to Bella's waiting arms.

'Oh baby I'm so glad I can hold you in my arms with my free will.' She said cradling Nessie.

'Jacob!' she yelled looking at him. But he just moved away as did Stephen, Jackson and F.I.

'What's wrong with him what did you do!' Nessie said throwing a finger at me.

'Ness relax she did nothing.' Edward said walking over to her giving her a kiss on the forehead.

'Well then who did this to them!' Elaine shrieked walking over to Ness.

'I don't know if I can undo Stephanie's order because it's obviously taken quite an effect on them.' I answered with a look of agony.

'You can't Stephanie but they themselves can.' Pattie answered, obviously calm with the whole situation.

'Way to go babe!' Christopher said still holding George oops i forgot.

'You will all die! How dare you betray us like this STORM!' George yelled in Christopher's hold.

Then Emmett came up infront of George and ripped his head off. I was shocked I didn't remember ordering him to do that but I was also glad he's gone. George was absolutely awful a bloody idiot suit him better.

'EMMETT!?' everyone yelled as George's body fell limp on the ground with his head completey torn off.

'What he was talking to our saviour absolutely rudely and Chris looked tired from holding him anyway.' Emmett answered slapping Christopher as if they were best friends since the beginning of time. I gave them a questioningly look.

'Storm, Emm and I were best friends before I became a wolf and he was turned into a vamp. Funny isn't it.' Christopher answered my look and walking over to Pattie who was starting to make amends with Rosalie and the others.

Oh okay so there good friends how ironic is that.

I looked around and saw Bella, Edward, Nessie and Elaine all curled up.

The little pixie named Alice was yelling at Stephanie for being an idiot for doing what she did, while her husband Jasper was trying his best to calm her down.

Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle had left to go check on the others apparently David had imprinted on one their wolves named Leah, can't wait to see that.

Sadly the whole kill the Volturi order was still in their minds but that was something I definitely could fix.

but I felt bad as I looked at the four wolves in the corner with their heads down and ears to block out their imprints voices, it hurt even more because I couldn't fix this.

**Rae's P.O.V**

'Okay um David, Leah I know you guys are imprints and everything but do you mind maybe saving some of that for later.' I said starting to get annoyed with there actions, they haven't stopped making out and flirting with one another the minute they met eyes.

'Can you blame them Rae.' Pam replied nudging me.

It was funny sort of in a way how those two met. We were following the plan and 3 wolves and 1 vamp jumped out of a window, we were kind of thinking that it was Embry, Emmett, Pam, Seth, Quil and I were all reaedy for a fight. What we weren't ready for was Leah falling out another window with this black wolf. Seth called Leah to come back into line with us and she did so while Emmett decided to go into the house as back-up, just as we got into line so did the 4 wolves & vampire. We were just growling at one another and then out came two howls.

One from our side which was Leah and another which was the blue wolf David. The minute they howled we all backed off, but the vampire named Tamlyn took it differently and attacked Leah which was a poor choice and David ended up killing her.

So now the two were being all lovey and we were talking to the other wolves. It is weird because we were ready to kill one another well at least that's what I heard, Seth was like I'm so taking the blue wolf and the Dark Blonde wolf who's name was Jeremiah had his eyes on me. Then again since Leah and David were imprints we couldn't hurt one another or else as our law says if we kill one's imprint it's pretty much a blood bath. Though we wouldn't mind any of that we decided to put our differences aside and talk to one another.

We all phased and asked what was going on. They told us that they were the wolf pack that were going to take down the Volturi, Seth, Embry and Quil thought it was funny and started to laugh while we just stared.

'Oh my gosh help!' I heard Emmett call from outside the front steps.

'What's wrong Emm?' I asked.

'Oh so you guys are friends great. Wait here okay Sam has knocked out your wolf Lina.' he answered pointing towards Fasi, Riana, Jeremiah and David who was still attached to Leah.

'What he knocked Lina out why!' The four of them screeched starting to shake.

_They have turned there backs stupid American Wolves_ Jeremiah thought.

'You guys relax we haven't turned on you.' Pamela said trying to calm them down.

'Yeah Dee what makes you think I would I love you.' Leah said trying to get David to look her in the eyes.

'Would you wolves relax. Sam accidently knocked her out before he realised that you guys became all friendly okay now don't go anywhere. I'm going to go and see what's going on upstairs.' Emmett answered and everything instantly went calmer.

'Sorry' David apologized kissing Leah quite passionately. I suddenly felt a pull to go upstairs and so did Pam.

_Woh do you feel that Rae._ Pam asked looking towards the stairs.

'Yeah I can but I'm scared. Should we follow it?' I asked about to cry. I didn't want to fight it any longer.

*Ring* Then Seth answered.

'Sorry Arie was worried and wanted to talk apparently same with Claire.' he answered.

'Uhm I guess you can go, there's no problem here right guys?' I answered looking at the others.

_No should be fine go talk to your imprints._ Everyone thought.

I nodded and they both sped of fighting over who could talk. We all laughed.

'Aye you guys sorry took us long uhm you can go up now I guess and the scene might look abit shocking it's really stuffy up there.' Emmett answered showing Carlisle where Sam and Lina were. I just smiled and waved at Carlisle happy to see he was fine.

'Actually you guys don't have to where coming down!' Edward said at the foot of the stairs.

'EDWARD!' Pam and I screamed running to him.

* * *

**Sounds confusing I think lol.**

**But you know the whole can't kill imprint or else the lover will kill? or something like that, well that kind of stopped the three wolves and us from killing one another lol.**

**So now everyone is friends and another two wolves shall imprint hmm i wonder whooo:P**

**& what will I do with Stephanie annnnddd what about Jackson, F.I, Stephen and Jacob i wonderrr...**

**ilyPG.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19.**

**Pams P.O.V**

_'EDWARD!' Pam and I screamed running to him.

* * *

_

'Hey girls!' Edward said welcoming us into his arms.

'This is so confusing will someone please explain' Embry asked coming over to hug the rest of our family.

'Okay relax Embry, I understand you guys must be wondering how we ended up here right?' Edward answered still keeping us close to him.

'Well Stephanie here' Edward pointed at the European vamp standing by Emmett and this other wolf and then continued.

'That's Chris just so you know. Anyway Stephanie brought us here because she was planning on taking the Volturi down and she thought having us on her side would have her on the upper hand of that fight. She has a special power, which is like Elaine's persuasion but through words and that is how she took us. Then we found ourselves to be here in this house and the four wolves over there Jacob, F.I, Stephen and Jackson were brainwashed into not thinking about you girls which explains why there keeping distance from you. She also brainwashed them into thinking that they wanted to kill the Volturi and that was what Stephanie was about to do until you guys started the racket. That is pretty much how everything went.' Edward finished.

'Okay well all I've got to say is Stephanie is right about the whole we can kick there ass but still maybe she should of asked?' Embry answered starting to snicker.

'What's so funny Embry?' I asked with furrowed eyebrows.

'Nothing just laughing because as if we would go with them.' He answered and we all just stared at one another giving the look that said his crazy.

'IM NOT CRAZY!' Embry yelled seeing Rae mouth his crazy.

'Sure, Sure Embry' Nessie answered from her parents embrace.

'Okay Lina is okay she just kind of got winded she'll be up in a few minutes' Carlisle answered with an unconscious wolf in his arms.

'How about we bring her to the couch until then?' a female said running down the stairs. Weird how I don't have the urge to kill her?

'Looks like I'm going to have to do everything here. Okay can I please have all the new wolves standing here please.' Edward ordered pointing next to the staircase.

'Okay in order you have Pattie the pink wolf, Fasi the black wolf, David the blue wolf, Christopher the grey wolf, Riana the caramel wolf, Lina the light blonde wolf, Jeremiah the Dark Brown wolf and there is Storm I think she's still upstairs. So now that is all settled how about we get to know one another more.' Edward answered.

'Wow Eddie you're becoming quite the leader' Uncle Jasper joked earning a glare from Uncle Ed.

'I'm just doing this because as you can see Carlisle is busy' Edward answered while Grandpa Carlisle yelled from the living room, 'His right!'

So we spent the rest of the day lounging around the house, our men still wouldn't snap out of it so we just gave up and decided to hang with Storm. We didn't quite know where or who she was because Edward didn't get to introduce her when he was doing so with the others.

But we found her upstairs as he said in her room, she was the youngest of this wolf clan and she was the same age as us.

We were pretty much alike and I guess the whole wolf thing did fit in because even though I just met her I would love to have her as my sister. She liked fashion just like us, she loved food just like us, she didn't have her parents which was like Rae, Elaine and I, she loved to hang around, go swimming and pretty much everything we did.

'Nessie I know that you're not very happy with me.' Storm said looking directly at Ness.

'I am. Why can't you make them snap out of it I want my Jake to not cringe at the sight of me I want his beautiful eyes to brighten the moment he sees me.' Nessie answered starting to cry.

'I want that for you too. I've never had a imprint before but I'm sure it hurts knowing that they can't stand you at the moment but just know this they will snap out of it. You just have to try again sometimes the sound of your voice helps, or something special that you two share will help but like I said we just have to keep trying.' Storm replied with a tear in her eye.

I could tell she was hurting inside as well. I was hurting as well inside but at least he was alive, that is what has been pretty much keeping me alive oh and my girls of course.

Then suddenly we were all crying in Storms room. I'm sure whoever saw us in this room would say it was a very depressing atmosphere.

'Girls, would you like David and Leah to bring you all down to a beach while we handle a few things over here' Uncle Ed said from behind Storms door.

'Should we?' Rae asked wiping her tears.

'Why not we've got nothing else to lose and might as well do with what we've got' Elaine answered jumping right up and heading to the door as did Rae, Ness and I did linked arms.

'You coming Storm?' I asked putting my arm out for her to link which she took without hesitation.

* * *

We ran for what seemed like hours but really it was only for about 2. We ended up at a beach in Sydney called Bondi. I remember watching a television show called Bondi Rescue and it was quite entertaining to pass the time. I never told Jackson but I thought Maxi was quite cute.

So the five of us were sitting on the beach sun baking in our new bikinis that Alice bought us and our new outfits that Alice brought along with her layed beside us and the same shoes we attacked the model show with. You'd think Aunt Alice would be mad at us wearing the same shoes but she wasn't, very ackward.

I was in a floral patterned two-piece, which definitely complimented my long thighs.

Elaine was in a black one piece, which flirted with her boobs.

Raelene was in a light yellow two piece polka doted bikini which blended well with her skin colour.

Nessie was lying in a two-piece neon blue cheetah patterned bikini. It looked just beautiful on her pale skin that had that hint of sparkle.

Storm was dressed in her own clothes even though Aunt Alice had something for her she still denied. So she was lying next to us in a yellow and black two-piece checkered bikini. It looked beautiful on her I might borrow it from her one day.

'You girls having fun there' Leah asked coming to sit by us with her new man David still holding onto her as if she would slip away the moment his hand left.

'Yeah it's fun, I didn't know the silent ones over there were coming' Elaine asked pointing towards them and I'm sure Stephen winced.

'Well they weren't suppose to but Alice said that they should come, who knows what that Pixie's up to' Leah snickered which made us all giggle.

'Oh that's Aunt Alice' Nessie sarcastically said through her giggles.

'So when do you think they'll snap out of it Storm?' Leah asked giving David little kisses on his face which made me feel really envious.

'I'm hoping soon?' Storm answered unsure and heading back into her depressed stage Leah just had to open her mouth.

Elaine was just about to slap Leah in the back of the head when five boys were advancing towards us. One was short, white skinned with a hint of tan and dark brown hair that was styled in a Zac Efron way. Another was really tall with tanned skin and kind of a small head but had a goofy looking face that showed he could make you laugh. The third boy was brown skinned with a decent looking face and looked like a basketball player while the fourth boy who was staring right at Nessie seemed to be the leader he was tanned skinned, muscles were amazing and his eyes were striking. While the last one who was behind all of them was New Zealand looking which pretty much explains it all.

To some it up they were all pretty hot and they were all advancing towards us. I wasn't sure if this something that was going to turn out good or bad.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I wanted to just hold my Nessie tight and not be over here hurting in pain because every time I think of her a shock runs through me. I've done my best to not look at her and resist the pain but it hurts so much, I told myself that I'd rather die but I must not for my Nessie *shock*.

'It hurts so much' I whined to the boys knowing that they felt the same way.

'I know when will it stop' Jackson barked out.

We sat there curled into little balls suffering from not only the pain of the shock but also knowing that our girls were sitting a few metres away from us and we couldn't hold them. *shock*

I don't care if this will hurt I need to look at my Ness *shock*

What I saw made me so angry and what surprised me was that I felt no shock nothing just anger and maybe a hint of jealousy. Who are these boys talking to our ladies I heard them say there names the short ones name was Scott, the tall one with a funny head name was Coto, the basketball player's name was Christopher, the one flirting with my Nessie NO SHOCK?! name was Masen and the one staring at the girl's new friend Storm name was Peter. Okay after knowing all there names now I HATE THEM EVEN MORE that's right just a hint of jealousy. Oh who am I kidding it's a whole lot of jealousy!

Then Masen did the most stupidest thing anyone could do he directed his eyes at my girls boobs. That's right he looked at my girls most beautiful assets her breasts. That made me so angry that I jumped right up and ran towards this guy and punched him in the face.

'JACOB!' Nessie shrieked with joy wrapping her tiny pale arms around my waist.

'What's going on?' Raelene asked.

'Yeah dude why'd you hit our mate for' Scott said shoving me in the shoulder. He has no idea who he is messing with.

'Uhm Scott I think maybe we should go somewhere private' Elaine said all flirty grabbing his hand to pull him away.

Then Stephen was in-between them pushing Scott way away from them and holding Elaine in his arms with a satisfying smile.

'Okay you guys have problems let US go somewhere private' Coto said and wrapped his arms around Pam's waist.

Then Jackson was there and he pushed Coto to the ground while Pamela had a huge smile on her face.

It's like these girls planned this or something. If so I'm guessing Raelene's next and I was right.

Because Christopher was about to kiss Raelene when F.I punched him in the face and kissed Rae instead.

I wasn't sure about the others but I definitely felt better. I had my girl Nessie in my arms and I could touch her, think about her do anything with her and there was no pain. The only feeling I had was relief and love.

'Finally' F.I huffed out in relief as he left his lips from Raelene's.

'I know finally!' Pamela shrieked jumping onto Jackson pretty much wrapping herself around him which Jackson definitely didn't deny since she was in a bikini.

'Looks like my plan worked' Rae answered clapping her hands with a huge smile on her face.

'What plan?' we all asked puzzled.

'Well when I saw Jacob come, after Masen started to flirt with Ness I thought that jealousy might be the key and well I acted on that.' Rae answered us hugging F.I.

'That is true looks like jealousy was the key all this time' Storm answered smiling obviously happy that we aren't under any influence anymore.

'Okay I think this group over here is crazy' Coto answered starting to get up of the ground.

'You boys uh can go now' Pamela said shushing them away.

'I won't forget you Pam!' Coto screamed grabbing her into a hug and she just flipped him on the ground effortless.

'That's my girl' Jackson said throwing his arm around her.

'Storm does jealousy work often?' Elaine asked but there was no answer.

'Storm?' Nessie asked as we all turned around but she wasn't there.

'What the eff?' Rae cussed.

'Where did she go?' Pam asked starting to get worried.

* * *

**Storm's P.O.V**

'Where are you bringing me?' I asked. This boy was hot and I mean hot hot. He had the striking NZ eyes beautiful tan and his hair was amazing!

I don't know why he was standing to the back of his group this boy seemed like a leader a yummy leader at that.

'Just up to the rocks somewhere quiet' he answered. It made me all giddy inside I do go out much and I do have many lookers but this is going to be the first time I get to be with one.

We were walking for a while and I was starting to wonder if I should of told the girls that I was leaving with Peter. I hope their not worrying about me and plus their imprints finally broke out of the trance I want them to have their time now.

'Where here' Peter said sitting down by this large rock that pretty much hid us away from the public.

'Sooo' I started but then his hand was on my thigh and his lips were on mine. I didn't expect us to be going this fast and I didn't really like it either.

'Okay uhm you can stop' I said trying to move away but he just pushed me closer. I was starting to get scared I didn't want my first time be with a stranger. Maybe this is why David never let me out with them.

'Come on baby you were pretty much asking for me in that tiny bikini of yours' he whispered into my ear as he took of my shorts.

I didn't know what to do I couldn't focus hard enough to use my powers and I couldn't phase incase I hurt him even though that was what I really wanted to do at this moment.

_Someone please help me_ I pleaded.

'Your going to enjoy this trust me' Peter whispered into my ear trying to sound all flirty but it just made me even more angry and wanting to tear his head off but I couldn't.

'If I were you I'd better stop' a male voice said from behind us and Peter stopped.

'I think you should shut-up and mind your own business' Peter threatened.

I just opened my eyes and cleared my tears and I fell in love with the man in front of me. His face was glorious and so was his body. I don't know who he was but I wanted him to be the one doing this to me but only because I know I wouldn't be resisting.

I could tell by the look on his face that he felt the same way. He looked at me with love and lust, the lust probably because I was in my tiny bikini but I don't mind him looking.

'Excuse me? Did you not here what I said?' Peter said all obnoxiously walking up to his face. Peter was tall but not as tall this man.

'I heard you and I think you should leave' the man spat back not showing any sign of fear.

'Oh really?' Peter replied.

'Yes really' Then this man lifted Peter up by the collar and threw him. That's right I said threw. I was pretty much shocked at that because this man FREAKING THREW HIM!

'He'll be alright. Are you Storm?' The man asked. How did he know my name?

'Uh yeah I'm Storm who are you?' I answered staring into his beautiful eyes.

'I'm Embry, Jacob rang me and asked me to come help look for you. I never knew that finding you would be finding my soul mate.' He answered smiling.

'Well that's quite a coincidence' I answered starting to giggle.

'Your laughs cute did you know that?' he asked.

'I've been told' I answered.

'Uhm is it okay if I kiss you?' Embry asked smiling with a hint of blush in his cheeks.

Finally a boy who asks.

'Uh yeah sure' I answered and he brought his lips to mine. They were amazing, he is the most cutest boy I've ever seen and I am the most luckiest girl to have him.

* * *

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO:)**

ilyPG.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

**NESSIE P.O.V**

**

* * *

**

*2 years later*

It's been two years since the event down in Australia and now its formal !

These two years have gone so quick, I'm living a wonderful life with my beautiful imprint Jacob just like everyone else.

Storm decided to come live with us since her and Embry imprinted as did Leah and David and man those four do not how to keep there hands to themselves. But i cant blame them.

The rest decided to stay in Australia to take care of the house so that whenever we felt like visiting we could. That is pretty much what we've been doing for the past two years during there winter time.

We all got along quickly prior to the Australian event well except for me and Storm, I just couldn't bring myself to like her. Though a few days later I finally let her in and she turned out to be the most sweetest girl. Rae,Pam,Elaine, Storm and I ended up becoming the best of friends. Us welcoming Storm into our little group, we were now the four wolves and one vamp.

'Okay Ness, you're done now.' Aunt Rose said finishing up my hair .

I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked beautiful, once again my family did a wonderful job.

I had nice light curls with a park in my hair while my make-up was very natural.

'Come on baby, time to put on your dress.' Mummy said bring me up from the seat.

'Is she ready yet?' I heard Daddy ask through the door.

'Give her a sec Edward.' Alice replied rushing to my side holding my dress, heels, bag and the bracelet Jacob gave me.

It took about 5 minutes to get it all together only because I couldn't get my foot in my heels. Usually it would only take me like 3 minutes being a vampire.

'Okay she's ready now' Aunt Rose called which had daddy appear in the room.

'Wow you look beautiful my baby.' Daddy said pulling me into a hug which i returned.

'Okay both of you break it up we don't need our niece going to formal in a crinkled dress and messed up hair'. Aunt Alice complained shooing daddy out and calling the girls in.

Storm walked in followed by Raelene, Pamela and then Elaine. The four of them looked absolutely beautiful the wolves imprints decided on doing there hair and make-up which made Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice sad, but they promised to let Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice dress them up.

Aunt Emily had done the girls hair while Aunt Kim decided to do there make-up.

Storm had her hair up in a nice bun with her fringe out to the side. It was very natural but stunning as was her make-up, who would think Aunt Em was this good. She gave her bronze eyes and nice long thick eyelashes with a nice skin colour lip-stick. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose decided to dress Storm in a Silk Bubble Tier Skirt, Longline Floral Pintuck Bralet topped with a Double Vent Blazer AND her heels were to die for. They were black and had a tribal kind of look to it in other words beautiful. They also gave her a Valentino Garavani clutch and topped it with her love heart pendant from Embry. Overall Storm was gorgeous.

Raelene was in a strapless charmeuse floor length dress, white badgley mischka costa heels, bottega Veneta Boudoir intrecciato clutch and her ring from F.I. They gave her curls to the left side that flowed down while her make-up matched her outfit. They gave her lilac and violet eyeshadow and nice light pink lipstick. She looked beautiful all the colour contrasted with her skin colour wonderfully.

Pamela stumbled in to the room with her Lashes Asymmetric T Bar Sandals which was under her Alice and Olivia Belle strapless maxi dress. What I loved from Pamela's outfit was her clutch it was a Black Borse Bottega Veneta, also what was cute was the Tiffany bracelet Jackson gave her just because he felt like it. Aunt Em and Kim also did a wonderful job on Pamela's hair and make-up. Not to be mean but Pamela has wild frizzy curly hair, and it's nice that they managed to maintain her curls into something pretty. While her make-up was also very natural with just eyeliner, long eyelashes and some lipgloss.

Elaine came in still putting her heels on struggling becos it was hard for to get them on since they were so high and she was so short. Her hair was her front fringe out and very very light curls and her make-up was very rock like. Focusing on her eyes with eyeliner, mascara and some white around her eyes and a nice pink lipgloss. She was dressed in a Bustier dress which showed her boobs well topped with a wing collar cropped tux and her Miu Miu red satin peep toe pumps. In her left hand she had her Black Leather Frame Purse and the Crystal ring Stephen gave her.

Altogether we looked absolutely beautiful. Words couldn't explain the way we looked.

'Come on girls the boys are waiting for you' Daddy called.

So we walked down the stairs linked arms and when we saw our imprints our faces all lit up as did theres.

Seeing the love they had for us on their faces made me think now that's a face I'd never get sick off.

I looked at my girls and we nodded then just as we made it to the second last step we jumped into our imprints arms with them catching us perfectly.

'GIRLS! your hair make-up dresses !' Our aunts screeched as the rest laughed.

'That was done because ?' Jacob whispered into my ear.

'To see if you guys loved us enough to catch us' I answered.

'You thought we wouldnt catch you guys sheesh' Jackson replied.

'No but it looked like fun' Pamela replied giggling.

'Come on you guys it's time to leave' Uncle Emmett said.

'I love you Ness' Jacob said placing me down.

'I love you to Jacob' I replied giving him a kiss.

'Ehem' Aunt Alice said annoyed.

'Sorry byeee !' We screamed running leaving the house quickly before Aunt Alice killed us.

* * *

We arrived at the formal and Jake pulled me aside quickly.

'Ness I need to tell you something' Jake said scaring me. What was he thinking, What does he want, His not breaking up with me is he ?

'Ness RELAX !' I heard Raelene scream.

'Oh Ness its nothing bad' Jake reassured me with one of his breath taking smiles.

'Oh okay' I breathed out trying not to faint after that look he gave.

Jake was reaching behind his pocket and came out with a chain that had a wooden charm attached to it. It reminded me of the charm Jake gave to my mummy when she was still human, I always wanted one but I never asked.

'Oh Jake that is beautiful' I said not wondering if i should touch it.

'I made it for you Nessie, Edward said that you always wanted one so I made it for you.' He replied putting the necklace on me. ah so romantic my boy is.

'I love it Jake and I love you' I said giving him a big kiss.

'That's good and I absolutely loved your reaction' he gave one of his cheeky grins.

'Oh come on you before they start wondering what we're up to' I said pulling him along.

'I love you Ness.' Jake said pulling me to him.

'I love you to Jake' I replied getting lost in his big brown eyes and thought to myself.

_I love this boy, I love my friends, I love my family and I love my life._

_

* * *

_

**FINISHED WRITING THIS STORYYYYYYY :D**

**ilyPG.**


End file.
